La vida continúa
by Nekoyue
Summary: Secuela de Una nueva vida. Despues de la muerte de Yoh, Hao debe hacerse cargo de cubrir su lugar, cuidando a su esposa y el pequeño que dejo en camino. Hao y Anna deben aprender a convivir para poder conformar una familia.
1. La vida continúa

La vida continúa

* * *

><p>Sus lágrimas no han dejado de salir de sus ojos desde que llego a su habitación. Aun la almohada que abraza contra ella tiene su aroma, su dulce aroma… esconde el rostro en ese inerte objeto sin darle descansos a sus sollozos.<p>

-Yoh…. – repite una y otra vez sin consuelo a su dolor.

Se prometió a ella misma que no se doblegaría, que no permitiría que el inmenso dolor que siente lo vieran los demás. Apenas llegan todos del cementerio ella no aguanta más y se encierra en su habitación. Una pequeña figura se forma en la entrada después de que la puerta corrediza se abre.

Oculta nuevamente su rostro en la almohada.

-¡LARGATE MANTA! – grita entrecortadamente.

No nota como la pequeña figura se acerca a ella y posa una de sus pequeñas manos en su rodilla haciendo que ella volteara a ver al pequeño

-Yo también lo extraño…

La joven itako abre los ojos de la sorpresa. No aguanta más. Se arrodilla frente al pequeño y lo abraza desconsolada.

Manta le recibe el abrazo mientras que de sus ojos también salen amargas lágrimas.

Siente temblar el cuerpo de la chica –¡Ese idiota sabía que iba a morir! – Grita la joven con sentimientos de rabia y a la vez de profunda pena – lo tenía más que asegurado… - se aferra mas a la pequeña figura – Ese idiota…. ¡ESE IDIOTA! – grita por fin lanzando un llanto desconsolado en los pequeños hombros de Manta.

Nunca había visto a Anna de esa manera, se encarga de acariciar la temblorosa espalda sin decir palabra. Hace solo tres días que ocurrió la horrible tragedia y la joven itako no había soltado ni un sollozo hasta ese momento que no aguanto más.

Su amigo se veía tan sereno. Parecía dormido, incluso se lograba ver en su rostro una ligera sonrisa. Su alma desapareció del mundo de los vivos pues había sido tan feliz en su vida que no quedo con nada pendiente, por lo que su esencia desapareció luego del último combate.

* * *

><p>Abre los ojos lentamente. Le parece un deja bu y se engaña por unos momentos pensando que era la primera vez que ve ese techo, de la misma forma en cuanto al dolor, pero no en cuanto a sus recuerdos.<p>

Trata de incorporarse pero una punzada en el costado de su abdomen le hace difícil la tarea, por lo que lo hace lentamente. El dolor le recuerda como finalizo la pelea, por lo que se lleva sus manos a su rostro.

-Yoh…

Recuerda su promesa, dudoso de poder cumplirla, pero sin prejuicio de por lo menos intentarlo.

El que la puerta corrediza se abra hace que sus pensamientos se dispersen –¡ Has despertado! – Anuncia la figura acercándose y tocándole la frente – aun no disminuye la fiebre…

El chico toma la mano que se sitúa en su frente y la presiona lo más que puede contra su pecho.

-Perdóname… - susurra viendo directamente esos ojos negros – por mi culpa Yoh….

La joven saca rápidamente su mano haciendo que Hao callara. Se queda unos segundos viendo un punto fijo a lo lejos.

-Traeré mas agua… - sin decir más y casi escapando de la habitación se retira.

El joven se queda viendo la puerta abierta que quedo tras ella.

Un par de segundos después aparece una nueva figura que lleva una cubeta de agua. Se entristece al descubrir que no es a quien esperaba.

Sonríe – Hola Tamao…

La joven entra devolviendo la sonrisa – Que bueno que despertó joven Hao… - Se sienta con sus rodillas cargadas, al costado del chico mientras le revisa uno de los vendajes de su brazo - Hoy ya se cumple casi dos semanas de que esta inconsciente.

-¿dos semanas? – se impresiona.

Lleva su mano a su cabeza – No creí que haya… - hace una pausa. Un pequeño detalle le hace callar. Mira su mano que le causo la distracción. El pequeño toque frio del metal en su rostro hace que quede petrificado ante lo que ve.

-¿Un anillo?

Se lo saca con rapidez para observarlo. Al reverso se lee muy pequeño "Anna Kyōyama" palidece ante el descubrimiento.

-¿Qué es esto?

La joven pelirroja baja la cabeza.

-¿Tamao? – Más que una pregunta parecía una súplica – ¿Qué demonios pasa?

-Los ancianos han decidido que usted debe ser el nuevo esposo de la Señorita Anna…

-¿Debo?

-Así es… ese anillo anuncia el…

-¿Que no debe ser decisión mía? ¿Y especialmente de Anna?

Comienza a levantarse apenas.

-¡Joven Hao! – Tamao trata de detenerlo pero le es inútil.

Cargándose en la pared mientras camina se tambalea hasta llegar a la sala. Ve que los ancianos, junto a Anna y a su padre se encontraban en la mesa.

-¡¿Qué demonios es esto? – pregunta sin más que decir, levantando el anillo que aun lleva tomado en sus manos.

-¿Que no es obvio?– responde Anna indiferente tomando su taza de té.

-¿Por qué tengo esto? ¿Cómo demonios se atreven viejos malditos a decidir por mí? - Se sostiene con dificultad, pero con el puño apoyado con fuerza contra la pared – ¡O por Anna!

Los ancianos se miran entre ellos – No había otra opción...

El chico golpea la muralla con todas sus fuerzas – ¿Como que no había otra opción? Bastaba preguntarle a Ann….

El que la joven itako se levante y se dirija hasta él lo hace callar de golpe – Mi hijo no se quedara sin un padre… y ante sus rasgos parecidos – lo mira de pies a cabeza – no quedaba otra opción.

El joven la mira incrédulo, reconociendo que en sus ojos ni se asoma la veracidad por lo que acaba de decir.

-Además… ya no sacas nada con quejarte – Toma el anillo y la mano del joven, poniéndole el anillo en el dedo correspondiente – ya nos casamos hace 2 días… -levanta su mano respectiva mostrándole el anillo que la adorna.

La sorpresa no se disimula en su rostro. Se queda con los ojos abiertos mirando como la figura de la chica frente a él se desvanece – ¿Hace… dos…? – no alcanza a preguntar antes de caer desmallado. Sus fuerzas lo abandonaron apenas la noticia llego a sus oídos.

Tamao, quien lo seguía desde la habitación, se arrodilla a auxiliarlo mientras Anna sigue de pie frente a él.

-Se iba a enterar de todas formas… - pasa por el costado y se aleja a su habitación.

Todos en la habitación siguen la figura que se aleja, luego miran al chico que esta inconsciente, definitivamente son muchas cosas para asimilar.

* * *

><p>Se despierta sin abrir sus ojos, deseando que lo último que escucharon sus oídos solo haya sido un sueño.<p>

Levanta su mano y la sitúa delante de él y abre los ojos levemente esperanzado.

Ve el anillo que aun la adorna y la deja caer nuevamente al futón.

-Demonios… - es lo único que se le ocurre decir.

Se levanta resistiendo el dolor de sus heridas y se dirige a darse un baño. Al parecer se desmayo por otro par de días por que las heridas duelen menos que la vez anterior que despertó. Es eso, o es que el shock aun mantiene sus sentidos dormidos.

Al terminar se pone una bata y se dirige nuevamente a su habitación. Se viste con unos jeans y una remera negra.

Se recuesta viendo el techo nuevamente – Maldito Yoh… - reprocha – Prometí que cuidaría de ellos, pero no me imagine esto… - toma su cabeza – ahora qué demonios hago.

-Parte con empezar un entrenamiento…

Se incorpora sentándose y viendo el origen de la voz.

-No me mires como idiota. No voy a ser la esposa de un debilucho que haraganea a sus anchas…

Se queda un par de segundos procesando lo que acaba de oír.

Un par de kilos en pesas caen justo al lado de él antes de poder decir o hacer algo.

-Pero…

-Nada de peros… parte desde ahora que ya te sientes bien… has dormido por muchos días…

-¿Pero qué demonios te pasa? ¡No seré parte de esto! – se levanta y camina hacia la chica mirándola entre enojado y confundido –¡No soy un nuevo "Yoh"!¡ No creas que lo reemplazare para soportarte!

Una cachetada le hace callar de golpe y perder en su mente cualquier pensamiento.

-No reemplazas a Yoh en ningún aspecto… - dice con furia – Eres mi esposo, es simplemente eso…

-¿Simplemente? – Vuelve a enfrentarla – ¿te parece simple esta situación?

La chica se cruza de brazos y mira hacia un punto aleatorio – Pues es muy simple… - hace una pausa volviendo a ver al chico – como dije, no quiero un esposo holgazán…

-No creas que yo… - una mirada fría y asesina de la itako lo hace callar, pero vuelve a arrugar el entrecejo – ¡Sencillamente no lo hare!¡Fin de la discusión!

* * *

><p>-¿Y tú qué haces aquí? – pregunta furioso mientras pasa cerca del rio.<p>

-Solo te acompaño Hao, no seas así… - comenta la pequeña figura que lo seguía de hace un buen rato con su triciclo.

-No esperes que actúe como Yoh… él y yo somos muy dif…

-No es necesario que lo digas. Ya lo sé… - baja la mirada – además traje algo de agua, cuando quieras descansar…

Hao se queda callado por un rato mirándolo de reojo. Manta sencillamente es así… por más que trate de alejarlo no lo iba a conseguir.

Hay un par de segundos en que solo se oyen los pasos de Hao y el rechinar del triciclo de Manta.

-Gracias… - comenta el castaño sin dirigirle la mirada.

El pequeño sonríe.

Luego de un par de minutos llegan a la plaza y Hao se sienta en un banco casi ahogándose bebiendo el agua que le había traído Manta.

-Y… ¿estuviste en la gran ceremonia?... – pregunta irónico mirando un punto al frente de él.

-De hecho si… - responde algo dudoso mirando al joven sentado al lado de él – No fue la gran cosa… así que no te perdiste de mucho – dice con algo de sarcasmo.

-Genial… - contesta bajando la cabeza – como demonios se les ocurrió esa idea a esos viejos estup…

-Fue idea de Anna… - rebela el rubio haciendo que Hao lo mirara aun mas confundido.

-¿Ah?

-Ella tomo esa decisión… - levanta sus manos haciendo señas como comillas – "No pienso ser madre soltera… además que si lo dejan sin un compromiso, lo más probable es que ese idiota se vaya"

Hao se queda un par de segundos procesando, entendiendo que "ese idiota" era él.

Lanza un suspiro hondo y vuelve a mirar el suelo.

Pasan un par de minutos de silencio.

-Yoh… - comienza Manta volviendo a ganar la atención del castaño – desapareció después de la pelea. No quedo con nada pendiente…

-¿Cómo demonios iba a quedar con algo pendiente?– Hao alza las manos –¡todas las cosas me las dejo a mí!

Manta sonríe ante el rostro confundido – No lo veas así…

-No le veo otro lado… - vuelve a recargar sus codos en sus rodillas y a ver el suelo.

-No veas como si tomaras el lugar de Yoh… tu lo dijiste, son muy diferentes – gana la atención del castaño nuevamente - Creo que Anna tomo la decisión para no sentirse sola…

Hao lanza un gruñido.

-Cuando Yoh se marcho. Amidamaru también busco el descanso eterno, por lo que de un día para otro todos quedamos muy solos – Manta agacha la mirada – Nunca había visto a Anna llorar de esa manera…

-¿Esa mujer llora?

Manta vuelve a sonreír – Date el tiempo de conocerla bien…

Hao hace una pausa sin separar sus ojos de los del pequeño rubio. La honestidad que se ve en ellos no le deja la menor duda de que está siendo sincero.

Mira hacia otro lugar – por lo visto… no me queda otra opción… - suspira.

Luego de un par de minutos de silencio, ambos retoman el camino a casa.

* * *

><p>Pasan un par de días casi como si fuesen horas.<p>

Hao está sentado en el borde de la casa viendo las estrellas, se siente muy adolorido por el arduo entrenamiento además de que sus heridas aun no sanan por completo.

"Odiosa Itako…" repite una y otra vez en su mente mientras trata de idear una forma de desquitarse.

-Deberías descansar… - se hoye en la oscuridad a lo que el voltea. La chica que estaba en su mente se materializa justo a su lado.

-¿Mañana me tocara más duro? - pregunta sabiendo esa cruel respuesta

-Claro…

Hao suspira.

La chica comienza a alejarse – No quiero un esposo holgazán… ya te lo dije…

El chico levanta el rostro y la sigue con la mirada. Sonríe abiertamente siguiendo a su pensamiento. De una extraña forma la chica le acaba de dar una genial idea.

Un par de minutos más tarde. Anna se está cambiando en su habitación. Está a oscuras para no despertar a nadie a esas horas de la noche. Nota una presencia que la hace voltear – ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Tú lo dijiste… - se acerca a ella sin que pudiese terminar de abrochar su bata. Se acerca tanto que la hace retroceder un par de pasos – Soy tu esposo… - aproxima su rostro hasta que su boca roce con la oreja de la itako – Debería comportarme como tal… - susurra.

Los ojos de la joven están abiertos de par en par.

Rodea con sus brazos la estrecha cintura y la acerca rápidamente hacia él. Comienza a darle ligeros besos en el delgado cuello.

-Me has insistido mucho con eso todos los día… me parece justo… - vuelve a susurrar de una manera incitante.

La joven no puede ocultar su asombro, se queda inmóvil tratando asimilar lo que está pasando.

La itako lo aleja – espera… - se nota una gran confusión en su rostro. Mira un punto fijo en el piso con su rostro endurecido.

Hao sonríe levemente, aprovechando que la chica no lo mira, celebrando internamente su triunfo "Lo conseguí… con esto dejara de molest…" sus pensamiento se interrumpen al ver que la chica se vuelve a mover. Lleva ambas manos a los costados de la bata que la cubre. Duda por unos segundos, pero luego la bata se amontona a sus pies dejándola cubierta tan solo por unas pantaletas negras.

Atónito. Hao queda paralizado sin saber qué hacer. El plan definitivamente no ha salido como él lo pensó. Debería estar echándolo a patadas de su habitación… no esperando delante de él casi desnuda y confundida.

La chica no lo mira a los ojos, incluso se logra ver un ligero temblor en el delicado cuerpo iluminado por la luz tenue de la luna.

-¿Que… que esperas…? – susurra la itako. Se abraza a sí misma, cubriendo sus pechos sin mirarlo.

Hao no atina a pronunciar palabra, baja la mirada derrotado ocultando sus ojos con su largo cabello.

La chica por fin lo mira, observa que está parado frente a ella sin verla.

-¿Que estas...?

Que el chico lleve una de sus manos a su frente, frustrado, le hace callar – Odio que seas tan impredecible… - confiesa aun sin mostrar su mirada.

-¿De qué hablas?

La joven se tensa cuando el chico vuelve a verla directamente a los ojos con una sonrisa tan tranquila que la hace temblar levemente.

-Eres hermosa… - susurra

Abre los ojos de par en par nuevamente por el cariño que hay en voz.

- Pero si ha de pasar esto… que sea porque es lo que quieres… - Se agacha a tomar la bata y vuelve a cubrirla con ella – No porque estés obligada a hacerlo…

Hace una risa nerviosa – Mi plan era que me odiaras lo suficiente para no hablarme mañana y no hacer el maldito entrenamiento… - confiesa.

Se aleja y se dirige a la puerta – solo te pido que alivianes las pesas… aun me duelen las heridas como para llevar de nuevo 30 kilos en cada pierna.

La joven se queda parada mirando como la puerta corrediza se cierra tras la figura del muchacho aun sorprendida por lo que acaba de pasar.

Se queda un par de segundos mirando la puerta, procesando los acontecimientos. La confusión que sintió fue tal que se dejo guiar por lo que le "correspondía" hacer como esposa.

Agacha la mirada sonriendo levemente, aliviada – Gracias… - susurra ya para sí misma liberando una solitaria lágrima que pasea por su mejilla.

* * *

><p>FIC SIN TERMINAR<p> 


	2. Cambios

Cambios

* * *

><p><strong><em>Tercer mes.<em>**

Manta está sentado en la mesa junto con el pequeño Opacho. Están viendo como en el patio la figura de Hao hace sentadillas con la sacerdotisa contando firmemente a su lado.

-305…306…307…

-No me haría mal un descanso…. – Alega Hao apenas aguantando el dolor de sus piernas.

-¡Ni siquiera lo pienses! ¡Recién hemos empezado!

El joven hace un par de sentadillas más y luego para y enfrenta a la itako.

-¡Ya dije que es suficiente!, me has tenido aquí todo el maldito día!

La joven lo mira sin expresión alguna en el rostro.

-Ves que si eres tonto… me hiciste perder la cuenta… debes empezar de nuevo…

-¡No estoy para tus juegos! ¡Ya estoy cansado!

La joven sin siquiera cambia su expresión en su rostro. Mira su reloj…, luego vuelve a mirar a su marido quien la mira desafiante.

-Tamao… - llama la rubia – No le prepares desayuno a Hao.

La aludida mira a la itako y luego mira la expresión del joven al lado de ella. Una insoportable suplica con la mirada. Se le retuerce el corazón, pero solo levanta los hombros. Después de todo, es la rubia quien le da más miedo.

-Como usted diga doña Anna… - Dice casi susurrando.

El chico vuelve a mirar a su querida esposa con un extremo odio – No voy a seguir… - dice desafiante.

La chica vuelve a hacer el mismo gesto de mirar su reloj.

-Tamao… - La aludida vuelve a asomarse – ¿Que preparas para el almuerzo?

La pelirosado levanta un poco la mirada buscando algo en su mente. – Arroz con curri...

El chico no puede evitar su mirada suplicante hacia Tamao.

-Bien – comienza la rubia – Hao tampoco va a almorzar…

Un par de segundos de silencio antes que el chico estallara.

-Eres una… ¡ERES UNA…!

Pasan otro par de minutos en que el transcurso de la conversación se concentra en los alegatos de Hao, Anna mirando su reloj y Tamao obedeciendo las indicaciones de la Itako

Pero después de más o menos una hora, donde Hao prácticamente no comerá nada por la semana, se vuelve a escuchar a la Itako contando:

-234, 235, 236….

Al mismo tiempo, el joven castaño haciendo lagartijas, a la misma cuenta de la chica:

-Como te odio, como te odio, como te odio…

El día pasa casi sin novedades. Para Hao, el no haber comido durante todo el día lo tiene más que agotado y hambriento.

-Maldita itako… - susurra casi para sí mismo

Está en el árbol que se acostumbra a posar para relajarse, aunque con una fatiga como la que tiene y el cansancio acumulado apenas se lo permite.

Se incorpora de golpe al sentir un delicioso aroma, mira hacia de donde proviene y se encuentra con un gran tazón de ramen. Lo ve cerca, así que solo lo toma y coge unos palillos que se materializan a su lado. Se los come como si no hubiese un mañana, sintiendo el delicioso sabor de la sopa y la suave textura de los fideos.

-¡Esta delicioso! – grita con la boca llena de fideos.

Luego de los fideos, lleva el tazón con la sopa a su boca y la bebe por completo. Al final lanza un fuerte suspiro lanzándose hacia atrás y dejándose caer en la firme corteza de la rama.

-¡Estoy satisfecho! Que delicia… - se relame los labios.

Se queda un par de segundos con los ojos cerrados por fin disfrutando de un pequeño descanso sin fatiga. Pero cuando los abre algo llama su atención. A su lado, una figura sentada abrazando sus piernas.

-¿Tú qué haces aquí? – en su tono de voz se siente el odio con que se expresa.

La itako lo mira levantando una ceja – ¿te traje comida?

El chico abre los ojos sorprendido. Tenía tanta hambre que apenas ahora se da cuenta que es imposible que un tazón de ramen y unos palillos solo aparecieran a su lado.

-¡Pues muerto de hambre me tenías!

-No quisiste seguir bien tu entrenamiento… - comenta levantando levemente los hombros.

Hao lanza un gruñido mientras mira hacia un punto aleatorio lejos de la mirada de la sacerdotisa.

"Realmente no entiendo como Yoh la soportaba…" piensa pesadamente.

-Bien… me voy a dormir… gracias por la comida - Se apresura y baja de la rama de un salto cayendo al suelo hábilmente.

Estaba por dar unos pasos a su habitación cuando nota que la joven no se mueve de la rama.

Voltea y la mira, parece confundida – ¿Puedes bajar?

La chica se queda mirándolo en silencio con una expresión en su rostro que el chico no logra descifrar.

Vuelve a subir al árbol y se arrodilla frente a ella - ¿Necesitas ayuda?

Anna solo hace un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza, por lo que el chico la levanta en sus brazos, tomándola por su espalda y piernas, y vuelve a saltar de la rama con la misma agilidad que lo hizo solo. La deja en el suelo suavemente – Bien…. Ahora me iré a dormir…. – Vuelve a dar un par de pasos camino a su habitación.

Le llama la atención que la chica se quedara inmóvil en el mismo sitio donde la dejo, por lo que vuelve a mirarla

-¿Qué te pasa? – Da unos pasos para quedar frente a ella – es raro que no me estés insultando…

La chica levanta la mirada, una mirada que el chico jamás imagino poder ver. Con sus ojos vidriosos la joven se queda mirándolo por unos segundos infinitos.

Hao queda helado, ante esa nueva faceta no sabe cómo demonios reaccionar. Distinto es cuando lo insulta o lo obliga a hacer las cosas, ha estado aprendiendo como manejar esa faceta. Pero ahora está completamente perplejo y no sabe qué hacer.

Se queda parado tratando de imaginar algo que decir o que hacer, pero su mente queda completamente en blanco.

Finalmente la chica vuelve a bajar la mirada, manteniéndola baja. Al parecer tampoco sabe que decir.

Pasan unos infinitos segundos así.

-¿Anna…?

La chica por fin reacciona, da un par de pasos hasta que la su frente se posa en el fuerte pecho del muchacho.

El joven queda aun más helado que antes, miles de ideas pasan por su cabeza, desde empujarla, hasta salir corriendo por no saber qué hacer. Tantas ideas que se acoplan en su mente que al final no concreta ninguna quedando en blanco y helado en el mismo lugar. Las ideas se desvanecen al momento de escuchar un sollozo de la Itako.

Se queda mirando la cabeza en su pecho y observa como los delicados hombros comienzan a temblar levemente.

-Le prometiste que nos protegerías… -dice entre sollozos.

Una estocada en el pecho lo vuelve a dejar sin reacción alguna. Primera vez en mucho tiempo que no sabe qué decir, qué hacer, cómo reaccionar. Solo quedarse ahí parado con ambos ojos abiertos.

Siente como las manos de la chica se aferran a su camisa mientras aumentan sus sollozos. Es primera vez que la ve tan indefensa.

Al fin su cuerpo reacciona solo y atina a posas sus manos en ambos hombros de la joven.

El sentir esos brazos que empiezan a rodearla le hace sentir un gran alivio, una gran seguridad. Sin poder controlarse más, los sollozos pasan a ser amargas lagrimas que se escapan de sus ojos.

-Anna… - Dice por fin, sin saber más que decir en realidad.

Las manos de la joven aferran más su camisa.

El chico termina por rodear la figura de la chica, está preocupado. Manta tenía razón al decir que debe conocerla mejor, pero esta mujer es tan cambiante como la marea, por lo que es más fácil de decir que de hacer.

-Estaré acá para los dos… eso te lo prometo… - dice al fin.

Esas palabras resuenan en la cabeza de la joven, la hacen sentir tan aliviada que sus ojos desbordan mas lagrimas.

La joven pasa sus brazos por alrededor de la cintura del joven y aferra sus manos en la espalda de él.

A la cercania, el chico siente el vientre levemente abultado de la joven contra el. Le da la tierna impresión de que en ese abrazo no hay solo dos personas, si no tres.

-Estoy asustada… - confiesa la chica cuando los sollozos se lo permiten.

El joven no puede evitar una dulce sonrisa y aumenta la fuerza del abrazo.

-Tranquila, todo estará bien…

Al sentir esas suaves palabras la alivian de sobremanera y se aferra aun mas al chico.

Pasan un par de segundos así abrazados, disfrutando de ese momento.

-Creo que es hora de ir a descansar… - dice el chico alejándose un poco, pero el fuerte abrazo no se lo permite. Recibe una respuesta afirmativa de la cabeza de la chica.

El joven se las ingenia para levantarla del suelo como antes, la joven automáticamente rodea el cuello del chico mientras la lleva y esconde su rostro en el cuello de él.

La lleva a su habitación y la recuesta en el futón. Se dirigía a dejarla pero la chica no tiene intención de alejarse de su cuello.

-Anna… no puedo irme si no m….

-Quédate conmigo… - pide la chica sin soltarlo.

El chico abre los ojos sorprendido, se aleja para mirarla a los ojos. Pero no le queda otra opción más que ceder ante esa mirada suplicante.

Se acomoda junto a ella de costado. Apenas termina, la joven se le acerca, también de contado, y se refugia en su pecho. Siente el aroma de Hao, es muy diferente al de su anterior marido, pero no le desagrada, al contrario, la llena de seguridad. Teniendo ese aroma en su mente comienza a quedarse lentamente dormida.

El chico esta algo confundido, pero está lejos de desagradarle la situación. Es algo completamente nuevo para el ver a la chica de esa forma. Tan indefensa, dependiente de él. Le hace sentir tan agradable. Siente el vientre de la chica cerca de él.

-No los dejaré… lo prometo… - susurra casi para sí.

Media dormida la chica parece escuchar eso y se aferra nuevamente con ligera fuerza.

* * *

><p>Unas pesas caen drásticamente al suelo justo al lado de él a la mañana siguiente. Ante ese remesón el chico se sienta en el futón asustado.<p>

La Itako está parada frente a él con sus pesas a los pies del futón.

-¿¡Hasta qué horas piensas dormir holgazán!?

Hao se queda mirándola perplejo. Confundido por el cambio de faceta de la noche hasta estas horas de la mañana.

-¿Qué me miras así? ¡Ya levántate!

-¿Pero qué demonios te pasa? – alega sin entender muy bien el genio de la chica.

-Te dije que te levantaras, ya estas atrasado en tu entrenamiento…

El chico se levanta y comienza la discusión. Y al igual que el día anterior, las meriendas de Hao se están reduciendo a medida que el tiempo en que discuten aumenta.

Otra mañana sin cambio alguno en la casa Asakura. Un nuevo día, un nuevo comienzo.

* * *

><p>FIC SIN TERMINAR<p> 


	3. Un nuevo integrante

Un nuevo integrante

* * *

><p><em><strong>6 meses.<strong>_

-¡Haooo! - Se escucha un grito desde la sala. El chico, que estaba cumpliendo con sus miles de abdominales diarios se apresura a llegar.

-¿¡Que sucede!?

-¡Quiero un chocolate!

-¿Qué?

-Tráeme un chocolate!

-No me vengas con eso, te traje uno hace menos de una hor… - Calla al notar un par de envoltorios que se encuentran dispersos por el alrededor de la joven – ¿Te los comiste?

-¡Quiero más!

-¿Que eres un agujero sin fondo? ¡Te traje más de 20 bombones!

-¡Quiero más!

-¡NO!

-¡Te dije que quiero más!

-¡No te traeré nada más!

* * *

><p>-Tome señor, muchas gracias por preferirnos…<p>

El joven recibe la pequeña bolsa de papel con chocolates de diversos rellenos y termina de pagar – si…si… gracias… - responde apenas y sale de la tienda.

-Odiosa itako, como si su maldito genio no fuese lo suficientemente horrible estando normal – piensa en voz alta mientras camina regreso a casa.

Ya llegando a la sala, la joven está sentada en su sillón viendo sus novelas. Se sienta a su lado completamente desganado – Toma… - levanta la mano con su encomienda.

La joven desvía la vista tan solo para ver la pequeña bolsa y vuelve a poner su atención en el televisor mientras cambia los canales – Ya no quiero….

El joven se queda mirándola, hay un minuto de silencio en que se observa a Hao viendo absorto a la chica y ella viendo hacia el televisor.

-Quiero una Sandía – dice la chica luego de un par de minutos.

El joven se queda mirándola perplejo. Ya ni siquiera se molesta en enfadarse, hace rato que comprendió que con eso no sacaba absolutamente nada. Da un profundo respiro y se recuesta aun más en el sofá.

La chica lo mira – Quiero sandía…

-Ya oí… ya oí…

-Entonces… ¿qué haces ahí sentado?

El joven la mira cansado – No estamos en época de sandías… así que solo espero a que te vuelvan las ganas de comer chocolates…

-No quiero chocolate, quiero sandía…

-Lo sé… lo sé…

El joven se levanta y se dirige al patio – avísame cuando quieras chocolates… están rellenos de frambuesa - se come uno – están deliciosos…

-¿Frambuesa?

El joven se detiene y mira como a la joven le vuelven las ganas de comer golosinas.

Se queda parado mirando a la chica que lo mira seria, pero en sus ojos se nota el entusiasmo por probar las delicias

Basta con que levante un poco el brazo con la bolsa para que la joven en un rápido movimiento se lo arrebate y comienza a comerlos como si no hubiese un mañana.

-Come despacio, te caerán mal…

Comentario que es completamente ignorado.

El chico se dirige nuevamente a salir de la sala pero un quejido de la joven le hace voltear.

-¿Qué sucede? – se asombra al ver como comienza a retorcerse ligeramente hacia adelante por un dolor. Se acerca asustado y vuelve a sentarse al lado de la chica.

-Te dije que te caerían mal…

-No es eso… - dice apenas soportando algo de dolor.

-¡Es obvio que te duela el estómago! Has comido chocolates como si no hubiese un ma… - calla cuando la joven toma su mano, levanta un poco su remera y la coloca en su vientre.

El chico queda asombrado, pequeños golpecitos se sienten a través de la piel de la chica.

-Se pone así con el azúcar…

El chico deja la mano por unos segundos, embelesado con sentir el suave y tierno toque del bebé.

-¡Se mueve mucho! – sin pensarlo, se apresura y coloca un oído en el vientre.

La joven queda sorprendida y solo atina a dejarlo, es primera vez que el chico se muestra tan interesado en algo.

Observa como el joven comienza a reír al sentir esas pataditas en la cara y le sorprende aun más que comenzara a hablarle. Es una escena demasiado hermosa, la chica apoya una de sus manos en la cabeza del Shaman, enredando sus dedos con la larga cabellera. Se queda mirándolo con una expresión de ternura por unos segundos. Luego, con la otra mano continúa sacando un par de chocolates y cambia el canal de la televisión.

Pasan un buen par de minutos en ese tranquilo momento.

-Se quedo quieto… - comenta el chico incorporándose.

-Probablemente este durmiendo… se canso de tratar de sacarte de ahí… - comenta la chica con una hermosa sonrisa.

El joven le sorprende que la chica le dedicara tan hermosa expresión, por lo que le responde la sonrisa.

Es una sensación muy extraña, pero lejos de ser desagradable, se empieza a acostumbrar lentamente al extraño carácter de la chica, pero le encanta esa nueva faceta que esta conociendo poco a poco.

Los días pasan rápidamente. Hao continua con su arduo entrenamiento mientras la chica lo mandonea con sus ejercicios y en la noche disfruta de su compañía antes de que se quede dormida.

La joven adquirió la costumbre, cuando se está quedando dormida, de juguetear con las puntas del largo cabello del chico mientras se apoya en su pecho. Cosa que el chico también se acostumbro a que eso pase.

* * *

><p><em><strong>9 meses.<strong>_

La mañana está muy calmada, demasiado tranquila para su sorpresa, por lo general la chica lo despierta con el sutil sonido de las pesas que caen al suelo. Entreabre los ojos y descubre que la chica sigue recostada en su pecho.

-¿Anna…?

-¿Mmm? – se deja oír perezosamente.

-¿Te encuentras bien?...

La pregunta hace que la chica lo mire – Si… ¿por qué?

-Pues no me estas alegando nada esta mañana…

La joven levanta una ceja.

-Admito que me agrada despertar tranquilo de vez en cuando – hace una amplia sonrisa.

La chica sonríe y vuelve a posar su cabeza en el pecho del muchacho. – Disfrútalo mientras puedas… me siento cansada.

-¿No te dejo dormir otra vez?

La chica solo mueve la cabeza negativamente con los ojos cerrados. Hace ya algunos meses que se acostumbro a dormir en ese regazo. No podría explicar por qué, solo se siente a gusto estando así.

El joven mira la cabeza de la chica en su pecho, sin pensarlo comienza a acariciar ese rubio cabello que se esparce en el. Admite que le sorprendió el primer día que la joven tan solo se recargó en el, pero le agrada mucho. Observa también como la joven juguetea con la punta de sus cabellos entre sus largos dedos.

De pronto la chica se sienta en la cama de golpe. El joven se incorpora casi al mismo tiempo, asustado de que habría hecho algo mal.

Se queda mirándola preocupado, la chica aguanta la respiración por unos segundos.

-¿Qué te pasa? – Hao posa una mano en el delicado hombro de Anna.

La chica empieza a respirar agitadamente mientras sostiene su vientre.

-¿Anna?

-El bebe… - La chica lanza un fuerte pero corto grito – el bebe ya viene…

El joven queda helado por unos segundos antes de levantarse del futón en busca de ayuda – ¡Abuelo! ¡Abuela! – llama casi entrando en pánico.

Los aludidos levantan la mirada al joven con la expresión del rostro deformada por la angustia – ¡Es Anna! ¡Ya viene el bebé!

Los ancianos se miran entre ellos, y se levantan tranquilamente a preparar las cosas. – Lleva a Anna a nuestra habitación… - ordena la anciana.

Automáticamente el joven vuelve a la habitación. La joven esta con los ojos vidriosos y lo mira asustada.

-Tranquila Anna, aquí estoy… - Apenas se arrodilla para tomarla la joven rodea su cuello con sus brazos.

-No me dejes sola… - suplica la joven.

-Anna, aquí estoy… -La levanta entre sus brazos, puede sentir lo tenso del vientre de la chica.

Cuando una nueva contracción viene la chica presiona al joven contra ella aguantando el grito.

-Tranquila Anna, todo estará bien ¡Te lo prometo! – la lleva a la habitación de los abuelos donde ya los ancianos tienen todo listo.

La posa en las sabanas que ya estaban preparadas y se dirigía a dejar la habitación con su abuelo, pero la chica toma su mano fuertemente.

-Dijiste que no me dejarías sola… - esa mirada suplicante de la chica lo deja sin más elección.

Se arrodilla al lado de su esposa y le besa la frente – Aquí estaré… - pone ambas manos en la de la chica. La joven le sonríe a pesar del gran dolor que siente. Luego lanza un nuevo grito cuando una contracción vuelve a pronunciarse.

Cerca de dos horas esta la joven en la habitación. La abuela limpia al bebé con unas mantas y agua caliente. Cuando termina, lo acerca a Anna quien lo recibe agotadísima, pero con una gran sonrisa.

Hao ha observado al bebé apenas éste salió del cuerpo de la chica, es un ser tan pequeño, tan indefenso. Cuando Anna se lo pasa para cargarlo ni siquiera lo duda. Lo toma con uno de sus brazos y con el que le queda libre juguetea y observa la pequeña manito que le toma los dedos.

-Es muy lindo… - dice mirando a la chica que lo mira sonriendo. Luego vuelve a mirar al bebé. Pensar que antes quería destruir el mundo conocido, sin siquiera tener idea de que estas pequeñas cosas son las que forman el mundo perfecto.

* * *

><p>FIC SIN TERMINAR<p> 


	4. Algunas cosas cambian

**Algunas Cosas Cambian**

* * *

><p>Hao se encuentra corriendo en la mañana, algo afligido.<p>

Ya se ha vuelto costumbre el oír el sonido de las ruedas del triciclo que le siguen de cerca.

Manta nota esa cara de preocupación pero prefiere seguirle en silencio, comentando de vez en cuando algo trivial como el clima o lo que comieron al desayuno.

Ante las respuestas monosílabas de su amigo se impacienta un poco y finalmente comenta "como que no quiere la cosa".

-Anna parece algo irritable esta semana…

Se sorprende al notar la distracción del joven frente a él quien cae pesadamente al suelo. Se apresura a bajarse de su triciclo y ayudarle a levantarse.

Se terminan por sentar en una banca del parque que da una hermosa vista del rio.

-¡No la entiendo! ¡Simplemente no la entiendo! – se desahoga finalmente el castaño.

-¿Que ha pasado? –Se apresura a preguntar - desde que nació el pequeño Yoh parecían muy felices.

-Lo estamos… Adoro a ese pequeño… - se recuerda a él mismo estúpidamente haciendo muecas para que coma o que le tironee su largo cabello junto a su hermosa esposa.

-¿Entonces?

El castaño mira a Manta confundido. Definitivamente no es de los que piden ayuda cuando se trata de amenazar y convertirse en rey de los Shamanes, pero esta vez se encuentra completamente perdido.

Manta se queda mirándolo esperando alguna respuesta.

El chico finalmente suspira pesadamente – es… una larga historia.

Manta sonríe, se acomoda en la banca y abre dos botellas de agua, le pasa una a Hao y se queda mirándolo expectante.

Hao hace una pausa para observarlo, no entiende en que momento fue que empezó a ser su amigo, pero ya no importa, más de una vez los consejos de este personaje le han ayudado antes. Sonríe finalmente y recibe la botella de agua. Da un gran sorbo y respira profundo.

-Bien…todo empezó la semana pasada…

* * *

><p><em>El castaño juega animadamente con el pequeño Yoh en el patio de la casa, ya con algo más de año y medio de edad el pequeño da tiernos pasitos para alcanzar a Hao quien se le escabulle varias veces antes de que lo alcance. Cuando por fin llega a alcanzarlo se lanza de espaldas al pasto fingiendo que algo enorme lo atrapa.<em>

_-¡Nooo! ¡Morireee! – finge gritar mientras las tiernas risitas del pequeño se dejan oír._

_Anna se encuentra adentro sentada en la mesa junto a los ancianos y a su suegro sin dejar de mirar la hermosa escena. Una hermosa mirada de ternura se expresa en su rostro al oír a su hijito reír._

_-Quien diría que Hao resulto ser tan buen padre… - Comenta el anciano Yohmei mientras lleva su tasa de té a su boca._

_La anciana Kino afirma con la cabeza mientras mira a su aprendiz mirando fijamente a su esposo – y al parecer un buen esposo también…_

_La chica se extraña un poco y la mira de reojo – Tu corazón ya no está roto…_

_Anna se sorprende, pero no hace reacción alguna, vuelve a mirar la escena. No puede imaginarse a su antiguo marido como ve ahora a Hao… en varios aspectos el joven Shaman ha cubierto varios vacíos que quedaron sin siquiera notarlo._

_Todos vuelven la mirada donde se encuentra Hao quien ahora recoge al pequeño entre sus brazos y entra a la sala._

_-Ya está por dormirse… - Comenta._

_Casi automáticamente la joven se levanta y acaricia la espalda del pequeño que reposa en el hombro de su esposo. Como es de costumbre se niega a alejarse de él y se aferra firmemente al cabello del chico._

_Todos los presentes se quedan mirando esa hermosa escena._

_-Hacen una hermosa familia – comenta la anciana Kino al aire._

_Ante el comentario ambos jóvenes se sonrojan, se miran entre ellos y en un acuerdo mental terminan por salir de la sala para dirigirse a la habitación del pequeño._

_Tratan de recostarlo en su futón pero el pequeño no suelta la cabellera del joven que le cuesta algo de trabajo finalmente liberarse._

_Por fin el pequeño queda profundamente dormido y la Itako se encarga de cubrirlo con las mantas._

_Hao mira a su esposa. Siente algo extraño en su presencia aunque esa hermosa sonrisa que le dedica al pequeño no desaparece en lo más mínimo._

_-¿Ocurre algo?_

_La chica lo mira algo extrañada, a veces olvida cuanto llega a leer de ella ese joven._

_-No es nada… - casi susurra, volviendo a ver al pequeño y le acaricia la cabeza._

_No muy convencido el joven deja de insistir y coloca su mano sobre la de la chica que está en la cabeza el pequeño. _

_En un gesto automático la joven la retira, sorprendiendo a ambos._

_-¿Anna?_

_La joven se incomoda y se levanta rápidamente – No es nada – vuelve a susurrar y sale de la habitación._

_Hao le sigue con la mirada completamente extrañado._

_Pasan un par de horas y llega la hora de dormir._

_Hao esta exhausto por lo que se termina recostando primero. Pensar que juega con el pequeño para cansarlo lo suficiente para que no se despierte durante la noche y es él quien queda agotado._

_Esta con los ojos cerrados cuando siente a Anna entrar a la habitación. Siente que se acerca al closet para sacar su yukata y comienza a vestirse para dormir. Ya es costumbre para él ver cada cierto tiempo el cuerpo desnudo de la chica, después de todo estuvo cuando nació el pequeño Yoh y además tuvo que estar viendo varias veces como la joven amamantaba al pequeño. Pero inevitablemente entreabre un ojo para poder admirar esa piel en la que se refleja la tenue luz en la oscuridad de la noche._

_Se recuesta a su lado finalmente y como acto reflejo, la chica pone su cabeza en el pecho del chico y juguetea unos instantes entrelazando los dedos en la cabellera del joven antes de quedarse dormida._

_La noche tibia del verano es bastante agradable, con el sonido de alguno que otro insecto del patio que se deja oír, las hermosas luciérnagas que revolotean a ratos iluminando tenuemente con su hermosa luz._

_De pronto el chico abre los ojos con lentitud, Esta recostado de costado justo delante de la joven. Le extraña darse cuenta que el rostro de la joven está muy cerca al suyo con los ojos cerrados. En el momento en que se aleja levemente para mirarla mejor es que se da cuenta que sus labios estaban unidos._

_Abre los ojos sorprendidos, especialmente por el hecho que apenas se aleja los ojos de la chica se abren con rapidez._

_-¿Ann..?_

_No termina de preguntar cuando sus labios son sellados nuevamente._

_El chico se aleja rápidamente completamente sorprendido y termina sentándose._

_-¿Por qué te alejas…?_

_La chica también se sienta quedando a la misma altura que él._

_El chico queda sin palabras, lo cual es raro hasta para él. En su confusión trata de hilar una que otra palabra pero ninguna con un sentido claro. En realidad "bufanda" y "panqueques" no vienen en lo absoluto al caso._

_Anna aprovecha que está atónito para poner sus manos en las mejillas de su esposo y encaminar su rostro al de ella._

_Cuando sus labios se vuelven a juntar la confusión sencillamente desaparece, solo es ella. No puede pensar en nada más que en ella._

_Lentamente cierra los ojos y termina por corresponderle el beso._

_Jamás imaginó lo dulce que podría ser, y el calor que sentiría tan solo con ese suave toque._

_Ambos sentados, el chico lleva una de sus manos al rostro de la joven para tener más firmeza. La joven no opone ningún tipo de resistencia._

_En ese momento se escucha un llanto proveniente de la habitación continua._

_Los chicos se separan. Hao siente como su corazón trata de salirse de su pecho y su sangre hierve en su interior._

_-Debe sentirse solo… - la respiración de la chica es irregular pero se levanta rápidamente, de lo más normal, y sale de la habitación._

* * *

><p>-¿Porque me miras así?<p>

Manta esta con los ojos abiertos y mirándolo aturdido.

-Llevan poco más de dos años casados y ¿es el primer beso que se dan…?

El joven mira hacia otro lugar completamente avergonzado.

-Lo siento… es que no creí que fueras tan lento.

El chico lo mira con furia en sus ojos a punto de ahorcarlo.

-Pero aun así… - continúa Manta. Hao detiene su avance a ahorcarlo - no lo veo como para que haya estado con ese genio toda esta semana…

Hao hace una pausa en la que se calma y mira a su amigo, completamente frustrado.

-Ah… Hay más… - Manta lleva una mano a su mentón – A todo esto… ¿qué hiciste cuando ella volvió?

Hay un silencio algo incómodo en que Manta ve atentamente a su amigo mientras él rasca su cabeza.

-Me hice el dormido…

Manta se queda completamente en silencio con una ceja levantada.

El joven suelta un fuerte suspiro, en realidad está lo bastante desesperado como para necesitar continuar con su relato.

* * *

><p><em>El día siguiente continúa muy normal, con excepción que cuando Anna despierta la figura de su marido ha desaparecido. Se levanta tranquilamente y al salir ve que Hao y el pequeño juegan en el patio.<em>

_Las tiernas risitas del pequeño le hacen sonreír y se queda por varios minutos viendo la hermosa escena._

_En general el día pasa de esa forma. Hao jugando a todo momento con el pequeño con excepción de las veces que deben comer algo. _

_El problema llega al anochecer. Esta vez él se va a acostar después que Anna ya se ha recostado. Después de jugar todo el día con el pequeño, Hao esta exhausto, pero trata de esperar lo suficiente para que Anna este dormida._

_Al momento de acostarse se da cuenta que ella esta recostada de costado mirando con el rostro hacia su lado vacío, esta medio destapada y con su yukata semi-abierta dejando ver donde se unen sus senos. No es primera vez que la ve así, pero no puede evitar el sentirse nervioso._

_Se recuesta lo más silencioso que puede, queda recostado al lado de la chica. Tratando de no mover mucho a la joven termina tapando a ambos._

_Da un suspiro pensando que su misión se cumplió pero una de las manos de la joven se posa en su pecho. El chico mira a la chica a su lado con los ojos abiertos y conteniendo la respiración._

_-C…Crei que dormías…_

_La chica no le responde, solo lo mira con un hermoso y tentador brillo en los ojos._

_Hao queda paralizado, nunca imagino ver esa faceta sensual de la chica. La joven se carga sobre uno de sus codos para quedar sobre el muchacho._

_-No podía…_

_La voz que usa la joven es completamente nueva para el muchacho. Un susurro, casi quejido, que sale de sus labios que quedan entre abiertos mientras acerca su rostro lentamente al de él. El joven siente como su cuerpo se tensa completamente, sin atinar a hacer o decir nada._

_La chica encamina la mano que dejo en el pecho de su marido y la encamina hacia el rostro de éste para que la mirara._

_Sus labios vuelven a juntarse nuevamente. En la mente del joven se materializa la idea de empujarla y salir corriendo de la habitación. Sin embargo su cuerpo no le responde y reacciona por su cuenta correspondiendo el beso._

_Es un beso muy suave, donde sus lenguas se entrelazan en una danza casi tímida por parte de ambos._

_El chico tiene una lucha mental entre sí que debe alejarse o lanzarse encima de la chica. Logra por fin sentarse, pero los brazos de la chica rodean su cuello haciendo que quedase levemente recargado en ella. No puede separar sus labios, más bien no lo desea. Sin pensarlo intensifica el beso mientras carga ambos codos a los costados de la cabeza de la chica._

* * *

><p>-No es necesario que me cuentes tantos detalles…<p>

Hao detiene su relato y mira a Manta quien lo mira con los ojos abiertos nuevamente.

-Lo se… no puedo evitarlo…

-Bueno saltándonos esa parte… ¿pasó?

Hao hace otra pausa tomando su cabeza con ambas manos y cargando los codos en sus rodillas.

Manta queda en silencio viendo a su amigo quien parece demasiado frustrado como para continuar.

-Tomare eso como un no…

Que el chico lance un gruñido le da a entender que tiene razón.

* * *

><p><em>La chica esta recostada boca arriba con su yukata desabrochada, donde se deja ver la desnudez de ella.<em>

_El chico por su parte esta con su yukata aun abrochada, con la parte del pecho completamente desarmada, dejando ver la musculatura de su pecho. Esta sobre la chica con las manos a cada costado de la cabeza de la joven y sus rodillas recargadas en el futon a cada lado de sus caderas._

_La mira, esta hermosa, la respiración de ambos es agitada, pero que ella lo siga mirando con ese hermoso brillo en los ojos lo deja paralizado._

_Es la joven quien se recarga en uno de sus codos para poder elevarse un poco para besarlo nuevamente, pero justo antes de que si quiera se rocen el joven gira su rostro._

_-No…_

_La chica abre los ojos sorprendida._

_-No… no puedo… - llega a susurrar el chico sin dejar ver su rostro._

_El chico se tira para atrás quedando sentado, casi al mismo tiempo la chica se sienta quedando frente a él con las piernas juntas entre ellos._

_Que el chico lleve una mano tapando su rostro asusta aún más a la chica._

_-¿P…Por qué no? – susurra la chica._

_El chico saca su mano de su rostro y por fin la mira a los ojos en un silencio algo incómodo._

_-¿No te gusto?... – cuestiona la chica bajando levemente la mirada. _

_El chico levanta una ceja. En realidad está en una postura digna para cualquier portada hentai: Con su yukata entreabierta, dejando entrever su desnudez eróticamente, sentada de costado, recargada en una de sus manos y sus piernas juntas delante de ella. Definitivamente no es eso lo que lo detiene._

_-Eres hermosa Anna…_

_La chica vuelve a mirarlo. Se ve demasiado confundido._

_-¿Entonces…? – la chica cierra los pliegues de la yukata cruzando sus manos en su pecho._

_Hay otro silencio más largo que el anterior._

_La chica comienza a impacientarse – hace tiempo tu dijiste que sería cuando yo quisiera… - la chica se sonroja de sobremanera – ¿Qué te da a entender lo contrario?_

_-Anna… no es eso… - la mira directamente a los ojos._

_-¿Entonces qué te pasa?_

_El chico baja la mirada por unos instantes, al momento de volver a verla a los ojos en ellos se deja ver la profunda frustración de la muchacha._

_-Eres lo único que no he tomado de Yoh…_

* * *

><p>-¿QUEEE? – El grito de Manta medio asusta al muchacho que se queda mirándolo sorprendido.<p>

-¡¿En serio es eso?! – Manta toma su cabeza – ¡Con razón Anna esta tan enfadada!

El castaño se queda en silencio aun sorprendido. Manta se ha parado en la banca para quedar a la altura de él.

-¡Yoh murió hace ya tiempo! – Alza las manos – Está bien recordarlo, pero se supone has empezado una vida nueva con ella.

-A base de la vida de él… su familia, sus amigos, ¡su hijo! – Hao apenas controla el titubeo de su voz.

-También es tu familia… "hermanos gemelos", ¿recuerdas? – hace gesto de comillas con las manos - Todos te vemos como HAO, no el reemplazo de YOH…

A Hao le sorprende lo alterado que esta el pequeño rubio mientras camina de un lado a otro de su puesto en la banca. No recuerda haberlo visto así anteriormente.

-Se ve que estas baboso por el pequeño Yoh y se ve a kilómetros lo que sientes por Anna…

-¡Lo sé! – grita por fin el castaño deteniendo la ira de Manta quien vuelve a sentarse al fin. – pero no puedo dejar de pensar lo feliz que sería Yoh si estuviese el en mi lugar… - esta con los codos en sus rodillas y aprieta sus manos juntas frente a su rostro.

Manta se queda observándolo por unos instantes. Se observa un pequeño temblor en todo su cuerpo, realmente está angustiado - Te culpas por su muerte ¿no es así…?

Hao endurece su mirada sin dirigirla al rubio. Hay una pausa bastante pesada.

-Yoh sabía que iba a morir… no te hubiera hecho hacer esa promesa si no…

Hao se mantiene en silencio.

-Además que si no hubieses estado tú, ese sujeto nos habría matado a todos… a Anna también.

Vuelve a haber una pausa bastante larga. En donde ambos jóvenes beben de sus respectivas botellas de agua y lo único que se deja oír es el baile de las hojas de los arboles con el viento.

El castaño da su ultimo sorbo y se recarga hacia atrás con un leve gruñido. Manta deja de beber también y se queda mirándolo por unos instantes.

-¿Qué? – Dice Hao en tono ya cabreado al notar esa mirada fija.

-Respóndeme una pregunta Hao…

El pequeño rubio se vuelve a ganar la atención del castaño quien lo mira ya sin ánimo alguno.

-Si Yoh reviviese en este preciso instante… - Hao lo escucha atentamente – ¿le devolverías todo lo que, según tú, le pertenece…?

Hao hace una mueca con una sonrisa torcida por lo obvia de la respuesta. Pero ese "Sí" se queda atrapado en su garganta sin poder tomar forma.

Imágenes de las fiestas cuando todos se reúnen en la casa, el pequeño Yoh entre sus brazos cuando recién nació, la primera vez que le dijo "papá", el estar recostado junto a Anna dejando que ella se recargara en su pecho y juguetee con su cabello. Queda petrificado mirando con ambos ojos abiertos al pequeño rubio sin articular palabra alguna.

Es primera vez que piensa en esa posibilidad. Todo… absolutamente todo lo que vive ahora es lo que él considera de su hermano… todo lo que ha aprendido a amar. En su mente se materializan imágenes donde el pequeño juega con su verdadero padre, Anna descansa en un pecho que no es el suyo, sus amigos disfrutan con ese joven… mientras él mira todas las escenas recargado solo en la rama de un árbol.

Aun ese "Sí" esta atorado en su garganta y no llega a tomar forma. La respuesta siempre ha sido "No"… jamás podría devolver todo eso. Han pasado casi dos años en que se convenció que vive la vida de su hermano sin darse cuenta que todo eso ya se ha vuelto propio.

Manta le dedica una sonrisa torcida mientras mira con algo de gracia la expresión que ahora tiene su amigo – Eso pensé… - vuelve a beber de la botella.

* * *

><p>FIC SIN TERMINAR<p> 


	5. Complot

Complot

* * *

><p>Los días pasan hermosos ese verano, hace ya un tiempo que tuvo la gran conversación con Manta. Pero aún no sabe cómo reparar lo que sucedió con la sacerdotisa.<p>

Ya se le está haciendo costumbre despertar con el suave y delicado sonido de unas pesas de 20 Kg que caen secamente al suelo, cada vez más cerca de su cabeza.

El chico se despierta al instante y se sienta automáticamente.

-¿Hasta cuándo piensas despertarme así? – dice restregando sus ojos con sus manos.

-¡Odio que seas un haragán! ¡Deberías levantarte más temprano!

-¡Aún es temprano!

-No lo suficiente para que empieces a entrenar…

El chico se pone de pie frente a la joven – ¡He estado entrenando todos estos días! – el chico levante un poco la voz – ¿no puedo por lo menos un día descansar?

La falta de sueño de ambos los vuelve bastante irritables. Desde lo sucedido que ambos han dormido mal, más que nada porque después del incidente Anna opta por recostarse dándole la espalda a su marido. No imaginó que el hecho de ya no recostarse en su pecho y juguetear con su cabello no le permitiera relajarse lo suficiente para dormir bien.

Por su parte Hao tampoco concilia bien el sueño al no sentir el suave toque de su esposa recostada cerca de él. No es que no haya intentado acercarse a ella, pero ante el orgullo herido de la chica por su rechazo no sabe cómo actuar.

La fuerte sacudida de la puerta al abrirse interrumpe la discusión. El anciano Yohmei – ¡Ya basta ustedes dos! ¡Se comportan como niños! – la fuerte y profunda voz del anciano los deja mudos – ¡Asustan al pequeño Yoh!

Hao ve tras el anciano al pequeño quien mira a ambos con una expresión de tristeza en sus ojos.

Anna se adelanta y camina hacia el pequeño – Apresúrate y entrena – le lanza una ropa deportiva justo a la cara.

Hao se la quita del rostro y ve como la chica toma a su pequeño en brazos y se retira de la habitación junto a él y el anciano cerrando la puerta corrediza.

El chico se sienta en el futón frustrado, ha tratado de idear mil formas de arreglar las cosas con la chica, pero la actitud de ella tampoco le ayuda en lo más mínimo. Finalmente opta por vestirse con su ropa deportiva y arreglarse para entrenar.

Sale de la habitación y se dirige a tomar algo de desayuno. Anna está sentada en un extremo de la mesa dándole comida a su pequeño. Apenas Hao entra el pequeño lo mira con una hermosa sonrisa y alza sus bracitos para que él lo levante.

El joven lo hace y se sienta junto a Anna con el pequeño en sus piernas para que siga alimentándolo.

El pequeño se aferra al pecho de Hao mientras Anna le acerca las cucharadas de comida. Parece algo asustado, como buscando protección en el chico.

Hao lo mira preocupado, luego mira a su esposa junto a él, esperando alguna explicación.

La chica lanza un ligero suspiro – está preocupado porque discutíamos…

Hao mira nuevamente al pequeño en su pecho con sus manitos se aferra lo más fuerte que puede a la remera del muchacho.

Finalmente lo rodea con sus brazos para contenerlo mientras lo sostiene para que termine de comer.

Realmente no sabe qué hacer, solo sabe que debe arreglar la situación con la chica para no ver nuevamente esos ojitos llenos de tristeza.

Cuando termina de comer, la chica deja el plato del pequeño en la mesa y se queda mirando a su pequeño y le acaricia su cabecita. Luego mira a su esposo quien continúa mirando al pequeño, se ve estúpidamente apuesto con su largo cabello algo despeinado y que cae un poco por su rostro mientras abraza al pequeño.

-Lo siento… - dice la chica al fin ganándose la atención de Hao – No te volveré a despertar así… a menos que pasen de las 9:00.

Hao le sonríe con una tierna expresión, cosa que le causa unos hormigueos en su estómago, jamás imagino sentir ese tipo de sensaciones por ese sujeto. A pesar de su enorme parecido con su primer esposo, no puede verlos siquiera similares. Sus facciones son casi exactas, pero quien está ahora abrazando a su pequeño es una persona completamente diferente a Yoh. Una manera nueva de sentir hacia alguien que jamás imaginó permanecería a su lado.

Siempre recordará a su primer amor, jamás saldrá de su mente ni olvidará como se destrozó su corazón ante su partida, pero este personaje tan diferente supo repararlo sin siquiera darse cuenta, de hecho, sin siquiera intentarlo. Simplemente siendo él. Por lo mismo le frustra de sobremanera que sea él quien aún piense que toda la historia junto a ella aun le pertenezca a su hermano.

Con ese pensamiento en mente se pone de pie y lleva el plato del pequeño al fregadero. Y le prepara un plato de cereal a su marido. Vuelve para sentarse junto a ellos y le pasa el plato al chico.

Hao trata de recibirlo pero la negativa del pequeño no se lo permite, no quiere alejarse de él ni que lo suelte.

Anna suspira, al parecer tendrá que ayudarle. Toma la cuchara con leche y un poco de cereales y se la empieza a acercar a Hao. El joven la mira algo sonrojado.

-Vamos… debes comer para entrenar…

El chico la mira levantando una ceja, ella parece divertida.

El pequeño mira la escena atento.

Hao baja la mirada, después de todo tiene bastante hambre. Abre la boca ampliamente mientras la cuchara se acerca a él. Cierra la boca para poder comer pero la chica le aleja la cuchara divertida. Hao la mira – ¡Tengo hambre!

La chica lanza una pequeña risa – lo se… debes comer.

Vuelve a acercar la cuchara y ocurre lo mismo.

Las tiernas risitas del pequeño hacen que ambos chicos lo miren. El pequeño mira divertido la escena.

-¿Acaso tú también te burlas de mí? – Hao sonríe a su pequeño.

Anna no puede simular la sonrisa, más aún cuando por fin el pequeño Yoh comienza a reír. Anna vuelve a acercar y a alejar la cuchara de la boca de Hao quien simula tratar de comer y ella se la quita.

Las risitas del pequeño se hacen más fuertes, iluminando la habitación con esa hermosa sonrisa dedicada a los jóvenes.

Tamao, Mikihisa, Yohmei y Kino miran desde lejos la hermosa escena.

-Realmente se ven como una hermosa familia… - comenta Yohmei.

Todos los demás asienten.

Kino se queda pensativa mientras escucha las tiernas risitas de su bisnieto.

-Creo que tengo una buena idea…

* * *

><p>Pasan un par de días.<p>

-¿Ir a dónde? – Anna parece tan sorprendida como su marido.

-Les hará bien a ambos… - Dice Yohmei sin siquiera cambiar su expresión – El pequeño Yoh los escucha discutir mucho.

-Pero es a casi un día de viaje, no podemos dejar solo a Yoh – Alega Hao levantando sus manos.

-Solo serán un par de días… además Tamao y nosotros podemos cuidarlo bastante bien – Comenta Kino.

-Lo creo de Tamao… pero ustedes no tendrán la pacienci… - estaba diciendo Anna cuando se materializa la presencia de Opacho, quien está un poco más crecido, Manta, Horo Horo, Pilika y Len detrás de los ancianos.

Los esposos se quedan viéndolos algo boquiabiertos.

-Los chicos también me ayudarán, comenta Tamao sentada al lado de los ancianos.

Anna y Hao se mira, parece todo un complot para alejarlos del pequeño Yoh.

-Además es una gran oportunidad para que estén solos… - Horo levanta las cejas varias veces. El codazo de Pilika lo detiene.

Los esposos se miran entre ellos y se sonrojan levemente, luego Hao los mira desafiantes y se pone de pie.

-¿De esto se trata todo? ¡Tienen todo planificado!

Mikihisa es quien se levanta ya cabreado – ¡Han discutido por estupideces hace varios días! ¡Necesitan irse un tiempo!

-¡No dejaré a mi hijo solo! – Anna se levanta también- No lo dejaré con esos dos idiotas – refiriéndose a Horo y Len.

-Yo ya he cuidado de niños… - se adelanta a defenderse Len.

-Yo también… - dice Horo con una enorme sonrisa.

Opacho se adelanta y sale de escena por unos momentos.

Anna y Hao siguen con sus alegatos y de pronto, cuando Opacho regresa ambos quedan completamente en silencio y con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-No les queríamos contar hasta fin de año… - Comenta Pilika sonriendo, divertida por las expresiones de sus amigos.

-¿Qué demonios significa eso? – Hao apunta a Opacho completamente sorprendido.

Una preciosa pequeña de cabello negro y hermosos ojos celestes los mira en brazos de Opacho.

Horo se arrodilla junto a Opacho y toma una de las pequeñas manitos de la niña.

-Ella es Keila… - la presenta – Mi hermosa sobrina… - Comienza a rosar su rostro con el de la pequeña – ¿A que no es hermosísima? - comenta con una gran sonrisa.

Hao y Anna se quedan con los ojos abiertos mirando a la pequeña y luego se enfocan en Pilika y Len.

-Tiene cerca de 5 meses… - Comenta Len abrazando a la joven peliazul junto a él.

Hao tartamudea un poco y vuelve a mirar a la preciosa pequeña – Entonces en las fiestas del año pasado…

-Estaba embarazada… - Pilika le termina la frase.

Hao trata de hacer memoria y no recuerda ninguna circunstancia en que a la joven se le haya notado el estado, además de que su delgada figura permanecía intacta.

-Ya no tienen como negarse… - Continúa Horo volviendo a pararse – El pequeño Yoh estará más que acompañado…

Anna y Hao intentaban alegar pero en realidad no tenían ningún argumento válido en la cabeza.

De la nada ambos jóvenes terminan de frente al gran portón con una gran maleta entre ellos y Hao sosteniendo un bolso sobre su hombro.

Mikihisa, los ancianos, Manta, Horo, Len, Pilika teniendo en brazos a su pequeña y Tamao sosteniendo al pequeño Yoh de la mano sonríen desde adentro levantando animadamente sus manos en forma de despedida

-¡Buen viaje! – Dicen todos al unísono justo antes de que la pesada puerta del portón se cerrara ante la pareja dejando a ambos jóvenes afuera.

Anna se cruza de brazos – Esto es todo un complot…

Hao empieza a golpear le firme puerta – ¡Déjennos entrar malditos! – la patea - ¿Cómo demonio planearon todo esto?

La joven lanza un suspiro y comienza a caminar dejando la maleta tras ella.

-¡YYOOOHHHH! – Hao continuaba golpeando hasta que se queda viendo a la chica que se alejaba - ¿Piensas dejar esto así?

-Aunque lográramos entrar, nos volverían a sacar a patadas… - Comenta la chica sin voltear.

Hao se queda viendo la maciza puerta delante de él que no tiene siquiera intención de abrirse. Mira a la chica y se disponía a seguirla pero casi tropieza con la maleta que estaba entre ellos, vuelve a mirar a la chica quien sigue caminando sin intención de detenerse.

-¿Piensas que lleve tu maleta?

La joven ni siquiera se molesta en detener su paso – Hoy no entrenaste… reemplázalo con llevarla.

-¿Qué demonios piensas que soy? – Comienza a alegar Hao seguido por varios alegatos mientras levanta la maleta y comienza a seguir a la chica.

La joven llega a la esquina donde había un hombre parado junto a un automóvil. Hao seguía con sus reproches hasta que llega junto a la joven y se queda mirando al hombre quien ya los miraba a ambos.

-¿El Matrimonio Asakura?

Ambos jóvenes parpadean un par de veces y afirman dudosos con la cabeza.

-Justo a tiempo - comenta el hombre mientras se dirige a ayudar al chico con el equipaje para llevarlo al automóvil. – Los dejaré en el terminal de trenes.

Ambos chicos se miran, en realidad tenían todo preparado.

Al llegar a la estación Hao carga con el equipaje y Anna revisa los boletos y consulta la hora – Esos idiotas tenían hasta el más mínimo detalle cubierto… - comenta mientras Hao llega a su lado y le muestra los boletos que les dio Mikihisa – Nuestro tren sale en diez minutos.

Llegan al tren y buscan su asiento que estaba en una cabina más amplia que la mayoría, con dos bancas acolchadas una delante de la otra y al fondo, entre ambas, la ventana que dejaba ver el exterior del tren, que en esos momentos era la estación repleta de gente.

Anna entra y se sienta en una de las bancas mientras Hao acomoda el equipaje en el compartimiento superior de la cabina y se sienta pesadamente en la banca frontal

Pasan un par de minutos y el tren empieza a partir.

-¿En verdad tardaremos un día en llegar? – Se aventura a decir Hao cuando ya el viaje ha comenzado.

Anna consulta su reloj – Quizás lleguemos mañana en la mañana.

-¿Sabes a dónde vamos?

-Es una cabaña de verano, pero jamás he ido para allá.

Hao se toma la cabeza y se recuesta en la banca, que es lo suficientemente ancha para quedar cómodamente recostado – Bueno… supongo que solo queda esperar.

La chica lo mira, por primera vez en el día con detalle. Siente algo extraño en su presencia, algo más debilitada de lo habitual.

-¿Qué hiciste?

El chico abre los ojos y la mira – Ahh… lo notaste…

La joven levanta una ceja mientras su marido le dedica una sonrisa torcida y un suspiro de satisfacción.

* * *

><p>-¿Cómo demonios sabe hace eso? – Grita Len tomando su lanza y tratando de reponerse de la sorpresa.<p>

Pilika y Tamao protegen a la pequeña Keila sin dar crédito a sus ojos de lo que pasa.

El pequeño Yoh llora por que no encuentra a sus padres por ningún lado y, para sorpresa de todos, apenas comenzó a sentir la angustia el enorme espíritu de fuego se materializa atrás de él y comienza a protegerlo sin permitir que nadie lo tocara.

Len y Horo están con su posesión de objetos hecha y tratan de hacer retroceder al espíritu. Una épica batalla se empieza a librar en el patio de la casa Asakura.

Mihikisa y los ancianos se toman la cabeza sabiendo que todo esto ha sido planeado por Hao.

-¡Quiero a mi mami! – Vuelve a llorar el pequeño quien está ahora en la mano del gigante de fuego controlándolo con facilidad – ¡Papi! ¿Dónde están?

* * *

><p>-Digamos que les deje un tanto más complicado el cuidar de Yoh…<p>

La joven por fin comprende – No matará a nadie ¿o sí? – sabe que el pequeño Yoh no corre peligro alguno junto al espíritu de fuego.

El chico se encoge de hombros – No lo creo… quizás solo los asuste por un rato…

Se queda mirándolo por un par de segundos y sonríe – Pues bien… - se recuesta en su propia banca – Si nadie está muerto cuando volvamos, todo bien…

Pasan un par de minutos y ambos terminan por dormirse.

A mitad de la noche la joven despierta y mira a su marido quien esta profundamente dormido. - "Tal vez no sea malo estar a solas un tiempo" - Piensa mientras lo tapa con una manta y le da un suave beso en la frente, para luego volver a recostarse tapándose también con una manta y quedarse profundamente dormida con el constante sonido del tren con los rieles de fondo.

Ninguno sabe que pasará, pero ya simplemente van en camino.

* * *

><p><strong>FIC SIN TERMINAR<strong>

Nota:

_Mis más sinceras disculpas por la demora de la actualización y muchas gracias a los que siguen este fic y me dan ánimos de continuarlo._

_Muchas gracias. _


	6. A Solas

A Solas

* * *

><p>El paisaje que adorna el pequeño pueblo es hermoso, lleno de frondosos árboles y caminos de gravilla sin pavimentar. En el pueblo hay gente muy amable que reconocen de inmediato a los forasteros y los saludan cordiales cuando se encuentran con la joven pareja.<p>

Desde la salida del tren comienzan su recorrido, la joven viendo el mapa que le facilitó su suegro y Hao unos pasos detrás de ella llevando el pesado equipaje. Van por un camino de tierra cuesta arriba por una hermosa colina adornada de árboles y exóticas flores.

-¡¿Cuánto demonios falta!? – Alega Hao ya fastidiado. Con cada paso el equipaje se hace más pesado – ¡llevamos casi una hora caminando!

-Debemos estar cerca, según el mapa ya casi llegamos… - Continua Anna sin detener su paso.

Llega un punto en que Hao sencillamente no puede más y deja pesadamente el equipaje en el suelo – Necesito descansar… - se sienta sobre la maleta más grande lanzando un fuerte suspiro.

La joven sigue hasta llegar a una esquina y mira a su alrededor consultando nuevamente el mapa. Regresa un par de pasos – Que raro… - comenta sentándose en el otro extremo de la maleta – se supone debería haber una fuente con ángeles por acá…

Hao la mira y se acerca para ver el mapa también. Realmente están cerca en donde se marca la "x" de donde deben llegar.

Luego da un fuerte gruñido y toma el mapa furioso. Anna lo mira algo extrañada mientras el joven voltea el mapa y se lo vuelve a entregar.

-¡El norte esta hacia allá! – Apunta con una mano hacia el lado contrario de donde se dirigían.

Anna parece no inmutarse y se pone de pie comenzando a caminar en esa dirección – Pues por eso decía que era por acá…

Hao se agarra la cabeza lanzando un grito corto. Para luego ponerse de pie, tomar nuevamente el equipaje y encaminarse detrás de la chica, notoriamente enfadado.

Luego de otro buen par de minutos llegan a la dichosa fuente con ángeles justo al frente de una propiedad cercada.

La joven se dispone a abrir la reja con unas llaves que venían junto al mapa mientras no muy lejos un jadeante Hao se aproxima a pasos cada vez menos energéticos. Cuando llega cerca de ella tira su carga y se recuesta sobre la maleta más grande tomando bocanadas de aire.

-¡Por fin! – Grita el chico. Este tan cansado por el pesado equipaje que ni ganas tiene de seguir enfadado con la itako.

La joven abre la reja y se dispone a entrar cuando una fuerte energía en forma de viento amenaza con empujarla unos segundos.

Ambos chicos se ponen alerta, Hao se levanta y se sitúa junto a ella para entrar. Se quedan un par de segundos atentos. La cabaña no es muy grande, está hecha completamente de madera y son esos los colores que la adornan, ya un tanto envejecidos, consta de dos pisos, el primero con 1 ventana a cada lado de la puerta central y una ventana circular que adorna el segundo piso sobre la puerta. Tiene un acogedor pórtico entre la puerta y la ventana derecha donde hay un columpio tipo banca.

Se quedan un par de segundos atentos. Al no sentir nada, ambos cruzan el patio enmarcado por hermosos árboles frutales y arbustos. Al llegar a la puerta la chica la abre sin dificultad. Nuevamente la energía en forma de viento amenaza con empujarlos por unos instantes.

Anna abre los ojos y le sorprende que Hao este frente a ella protegiéndola con uno de sus brazos y en su otra mano tenga una esfera de fuego, listo para contraatacar.

De pronto un débil espíritu que tiene forma de un anciano mayordomo los recibe en la puerta.

-¡Por fin han llegado! – Dice mientras busca un par de cosas y las deja en una maleta – Sesenta años dejando la casa lista para que llegaran al fin…

Anna y Hao se quedan mirándolo algo sorprendidos.

-¡Por fin tendré mis ansiadas vacaciones! – Dice animadamente mientras continua con lo suyo – Iré a ver qué tal está mi pueblo natal… - les dedica una sonrisa – ¿Por cuánto planean quedarse?

-Ehh…- Hao mira a Anna, en realidad no tenía la menor idea. Anna busca en su bolso de mano. Revisa un poco hasta que encuentra los pasajes de vuelta a casa.

Abre los ojos sorprendida – Son… - tartamudea mirando a Hao – Son para 7 días más.

Hao también abre los ojos sorprendido pero no alcanza a articular palabra pues le interrumpe el espíritu.

-¡Perfecto! – Dice el anciano pasando por entre ellos hasta el exterior y levanta una mano en señal de despedida mientras se eleva por el cielo – Disfruten su luna de miel – les sonríe.

Ambos chicos le siguen con la mirada sorprendidos – ¿Lu…? ¿Luna de miel? – repite tartamudeante Hao.

-Pues claro… - responde como si esa respuesta fuese obvia - aunque no creí que se verían tan jóvenes después de tanto tiempo, estimado Yohmei…¡Adiós!

El fantasma sonríe nuevamente y comienza a alejarse en el cielo.

Ambos jóvenes se quedan mirando el cielo por unos segundos en el punto en que finalmente desaparece.

Anna finalmente mira a Hao quien la mira de vuelta - ¿Yohmei? – dicen al unísono. Recién caen en la cuenta que fueron confundidos con los ancianos.

-¿Pero qué demonios es este lugar? – Consulta finalmente Hao.

Anna comienza a entrar y ver el lugar. Esta impecable, en la primera planta se aprecia el baño, la cocina, comedor y sala de estar. Al fondo hay un gran ventanal con las cortinas, color crema, cerradas.

-La luna de miel que hablaba es de los ancianos… - explica la chica – Él era un mayordomo de la familia Asakura… seguramente murió preparando todo para que ellos llegaran algún día…

-Que fiel… - comenta el chico viendo hacia el cielo donde desapareció.

Empiezan a recorrer la casa, el joven abre las cortinas del ventanal trasero donde hay una pequeña terraza y tras de ella se puede ver un hermoso océano. Se apresura a abrirlo y se da cuenta que desde la terraza es posible bajar hasta la playa – ¿En serio no sabías de este lugar?

-Solo por las historias de los ancianos – responde la chica siguiéndolo hasta la terraza y se carga en la baranda. La suave brisa marina juguetea un poco con sus cabellos. El joven la mira por unos segundos, se ve hermosa con ese azulado gigante de fondo.

La joven voltea descubriéndolo y el voltea la mirada hacia la playa.

-¡Ya ve por las maletas!

Hao vuelve a mirarla pero ni se molesta en alegar y se retira de escena.

Al dejar las maletas en el segundo piso nota que solo hay una habitación matrimonial con un futón grande cerca de la ventana que tiene un pequeño balcón. Se aproxima a la ventana, se ve precioso el calmado mar con el reflejo del sol que lo hace brillar. Se aventura a ver por el balcón, desde ahí puede ver a la joven que está en la terraza del primer piso.

"Una semana solos" – piensa para él, recién cae en la cuenta que es primera vez que se quedan a solas desde su inesperada noticia de que eran marido y mujer. "Supongo que no será tan malo…" esboza una sonrisa.

-Quiero bajar a la playa… - La voz de la joven espantan sus pensamientos – Lleva algo para comer allá…

El chico gruñe ligeramente viendo como Anna ya se encaminaba a la playa. – "Es una mandona…"

Luego se ve a sí mismo preparando un canasto con un mantel, té, un par de tasas, frutas y sándwiches "¿Y por qué demonios le hago caso?" Continúa gruñendo mientras prepara todo y aún continua gruñendo mientras baja la pequeña colina camino a la playa.

Sus gruñidos paran de golpe cuando ve a la joven en la orilla con el agua hasta las rodillas y sujetando su vestido, jugueteando con la arena en sus pies. Con la ligera brisa que juguetea con sus cabellos lanzando algunos sobre su rostro. Se ve hermosa.

Queda boquiabierto al verla sonreír mirando al horizonte – Al pequeño Yoh le encantaría estar aquí… - la joven voltea a verlo aun sonriendo y saliendo del agua camino hacia él.

El joven se pone algo nervioso mientras estira la manta bajo la sombra de unos árboles cercanos a la orilla.

-Nunca nos habíamos separado de él… - comenta la chica sentándose en un extremo de la manta y Hao se recuesta al otro y la cesta entre ellos.

Hao también siente ese vacío – Yo también lo extraño… - Se recuesta recargado su cabeza en sus manos.

La joven toma uno de los sándwiches y comienza a comerlo mirando hacia el horizonte. Hao sirve un poco de té y le da una taza a la chica y deja una para él mientras también comienza a comer un sándwich.

-Podría estar haciendo figuras de arenas él – Comenta Hao sonriendo.

A Anna no le es difícil imaginar esa escena.

La chica mueve la cabeza de manera afirmativa – Se vería adorable con su bañador…

Mira a Hao quien mira la orilla, seguramente imaginándose la escena que acaba de decir.

De la nada, vuelve a su mente el momento en que el joven le dice que es lo único que no ha tomado de Yoh. Casi se atraganta al recordarlo. Le causa una gran frustración y pena.

Por algunos minutos lo único que se escucha son las olas al romperse en la orilla y el bailar de las hojas sobre ellos.

Anna voltea a mirarlo por unos instantes, el joven se ha quedado profundamente dormido recostado boca arriba en la manta, después de todo, el cargar el equipaje por casi dos horas lo debieron dejar agotadísimo. Se queda por un par de segundos mirándolo. Es estúpidamente apuesto cuando tiene esa serena expresión en el rostro, tan calmado y tranquilo. "¿Acaso se irá algún día si ve su promesa cumplida?"

Un fuerte sentimiento de soledad llena su pecho y delicadamente posa su cabeza en el pecho del Shaman. No quiere perderlo, no quiere volver a sentir la soledad que alguna vez sintió cuando perdió a su primer marido. Sentimientos de frustración, rabia y a la vez profunda pena llenan su ser mientras comienza a quedarse dormida. Aprieta su mano en la camisa del chico.

Las horas pasan ni que fueran minutos en ese tranquilo instante.

Hao se despierta al sentir el frescor de la tarde y abre lentamente los ojos, solo para descubrir que su joven esposa se ha quedado dormida en su pecho. Inconscientemente posa una mano en esa rubia cabellera y la acaricia sonriente. Se ve hermosa. Se acomoda dejándola por unos instantes a su lado mientras se sienta para mirarla un poco de lejos, acaricia su blanco rostro despejándolo de los cabellos que la brisa se encargó de dejar ahí.

Luego de un par de minutos comienza a recoger las cosas.

El paisaje se ha pintado de anaranjado acorde al hermoso atardecer frente a ellos.

Toma la cesta y se las ingenia para tomar a la chica entre sus brazos quien automáticamente rodea su cuello y se recarga en su hombro y se encamina de vuelta a la cabaña. Al llegar deja la cesta apenas entra y sube a la segunda planta para recostarla.

Trata de ser lo más delicado que puede al momento de arrodillarse para dejarla recostada en el futón. Pero un pequeño quejido de la chica en su oído lo alerta quedándose, por unos instantes, inmóvil.

Se aleja ligeramente solo para verla algo adormilada.

Sin dejar de rodear el cuello del chico con sus brazos lo atrae más a ella para sellar sus labios con los propios, cerrando los ojos. El chico se sorprende por unos instantes pero rápidamente se comienza a fundir con la chica en un suave beso.

La joven se echa hacia atrás recostándose llevando con ella al joven Shaman quien carga sus manos en el futón para no llegar a aplastarla.

Es un suave y delicioso beso, comienzan sus bocas ansiosas buscan el contacto entre ellas con ligera desesperación.

De pronto la chica abre los ojos y se sienta en el futón empujando al joven quien vuelve a quedar arrodillado. El chico apenas alcanza a reaccionar cuando la mano de la joven se planta en su mejilla con una cachetada.

-¿¡Qué demonios estas tramando!?

Él sujeta su rostro y la mira completamente confundido.

-¿¡Te quieres aprovechar mientras estoy dormida!?

-¿¡Qué!?

-¡En tus sueños idiota! – continua la chica.

-¿De qué hablas? Tú fuiste quien me besó… - La chica iba a golpearlo de nuevo pero esta vez la detiene.

-¡Deja de jugar conmigo! – Anna se ve ofendida – ¡No quiero que te acerques a mí!

-¡Anna! ¿Qué te pasa?

La joven sigue algo adormilada y continúa con sus alegatos.

Hao está completamente confundido mientras la mira.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa? – Hao esquiva otro par de intentos de cachetada.

-¡Solo déjame en paz!

El chico finalmente se pone de pie ya sabiendo que por más que trate de explicarle no tiene caso y se aleja de ella.

La joven se recuesta al fin dándole la espalda y por fin guardando silencio.

Baja a la primera planta y se sienta en el sofá agarrando su cabeza "¡simplemente no la entiendo!"

La velada de un par de días se vuelve una completa pesadilla. El ánimo de la chica es estúpidamente cambiante cuando se trata de Hao. A ratos es muy atenta y amable, para que al segundo siguiente lo trata de golpear y lo gritonea con acusaciones, en su mayoría absurdas. Desde que deja la tapa del baño arriba, hasta que le echa demasiada azúcar a su té.

Realmente no sabe cómo debe comportarse cuando está a solas con él. Cuando hay alguien más para distraer sus pensamientos le resulta más sencillo.

Dos días pasan sin que esa situación cambie. Hao ha mantenido una paciencia abrumante que gota a gota empieza a perder. Incluso a ratos prefiere dormir en el sofá-cama de la sala antes de despertar con el demonio invocado que se hace llamar su esposa.

Al tercer día en la tarde, ambos están comiendo en la mesa del comedor, en un inquebrantable e incómodo silencio donde se escucha el sonido de las tasas al contacto con el platillo, sonidos de masticar y de fondo el sonido de gaviotas y las olas bailando en el mar.

Hao la mira a ratos tratando de entenderla, prefiere mantener silencio antes de que el impredecible carácter de la chica lo sorprenda. Antes de que la chica subiera su mirada para verlo, él ya estaba concentrado en prepararse un pan con mantequilla.

Solo son cerca de veinte minutos, pero a ambos les parecen varias horas. Al momento en que la joven sube a la segunda planta, Hao termina de ordenar lo que queda en la mesa lavar la losa.

Se dirige al balcón y se recuesta en una hamaca que permite visualizar el mar.

Se columpia manteniendo una pierna fuera de la hamaca recargando su pie en el suelo.

"Realmente es un lugar precioso" piensa subiendo la mirada hasta que se posa en el pequeño balcón del segundo piso "Lástima que no hay mucha cooperación" lanza un suspiro y finalmente vuelve a mirar el hermoso atardecer frente a él.

Cuando las estrellas empiezan a vestir el cielo de lentejuelas la figura de Anna se materializa en el balcón superior. Observa la hermosa vista y luego baja la mirada hasta llegar a donde está su marido que esta con los ojos cerrados balanceándose en la hamaca.

"Se va a resfriar ahí…" piensa mientras baja y saca una manta del sofá-cama. Cuando llega cerca del chico se queda por unos instantes mirándolo admirando la escena a la luz de la luna que ya se mostraba orgullosa en el cielo estrellado.

Lo tapa hasta la cintura y se queda mirando su rostro, adornado por la cicatriz que le dejó la batalla con Yoh años atrás. Sin notarlo lleva su mano para acariciarlo y se sorprende cuando Hao abre los ojos de repente y toma la mano en su mejilla.

Anna por la sorpresa da unos pasos para atrás, pero con un firme tirón del chico queda recargada sobre él.

La joven trata de levantarse pero la otra mano del muchacho rodea su cintura impidiéndoselo

-¡Suéltame!

Trata de liberarse sin éxito. Cuando la mano del joven que sostenía la suya toma su mejilla abre los ojos sorprendida. Queda justo viendo los ojos del Shaman que la miran con una expresión que no sabe descifrar. En ese momento de distracción, la mano de Hao en su mejilla se encamina un poco a su nuca y la acerca rápidamente besándola con firmeza.

En el corto contacto Anna abre los ojos y con todas sus fuerzas logra liberarse y se pone de pie, alejándose un par de pasos. Hao se para rápidamente frente a ella y comienza a seguirla acorralándola contra la baranda del balcón.

-¡Déjame! – La chica parece asustarse ante la nueva actitud de su marido y lo empuja con fuerza.

Hao toma la muñeca de la chica con firmeza y hace que lo mire nuevamente.

-Quiero saber qué demonios te pasa… - La enfrenta Hao al fin.

Anna abre los ojos sorprendida.

-Todo estaba bien hasta hace unas semanas... Dormías en mi pecho, dejabas que te acariciara. ¡Ahora ni si quiera puedo acercarme a ti!

La chica se libera y entra a la casa rápidamente seguida de cerca por su marido.

-¡Respóndeme Anna!

-¡Aléjate!

-¡Te he aguantado esa actitud por bastante tiempo!

La chica se detiene a voltear para darse cuenta que el chico está casi encima de ella. Se apresura a subir a la segunda planta en un inútil intento de alejarse.

Al verse en la habitación nota que no tiene escapatoria y voltea solo para ver a Hao ya en frente de ella.

-¡Por lo menos explícame por qué tengo que alejarme de ti!

Anna parece reaccionar a esa última frase.

-¿¡Alejarte de mí!?

Hao al fin detiene su paso al oírla responder.

-¡Eres tú el que está aquí por obligación!

Abre los ojos sorprendido.

-¡No tienes más razón para estar conmigo que la promesa que le hiciste a Yoh!

Hao queda paralizado por unos instantes al ver que de los ojos de la chica comienzan a salir amargas lágrimas.

-¿¡De eso se trata todo!? ¿Actúas así por lo que te dije esa vez?

La chica se ve frustrada al verse descubierta. Sí, todo se trata de eso.

-Anna… - Hao suaviza su voz – Simplemente podríamos haber hablado…

-¿Para qué? ¿Para que sigas "abusando" de lo que dejó tu hermano?

-¡No me estas escuchando!

-¡Ni siquiera quisiera oírte!

Hao trata de explicar, pero Anna sencillamente no se lo permite. Su frustración realmente la supera.

* * *

><p>FIC SIN TERMINAR<p> 


	7. Tregua

Tregua

* * *

><p>Ana continua gritando sin permitirse escuchar lo que el chico trata de decirle, trata de interrumpirla varias veces pero ella sencillamente no se detiene.<p>

-¡Ya basta! – el chico la toma de ambas muñecas y la aprisiona contra la pared.

La chica sigue mirándolo desafiante a pesar de su posición en desventaja.

-¡Si crees que todo sigue siendo de Yoh porque demonios sigues aquí!

-Anna… - trata de interrumpirla

-Ni siquiera piensas en… _- Anna… _- ...el pequeño Yoh quien crece… - _¡Anna!_ -…amándote como tu hijo.

Hao finalmente la mira fijamente a los ojos. Esa mirada desafiante hace que la joven calle un instante. Hace mucho tiempo que el joven no le dedicaba una mirada así.

-¡Suficiente! – susurra al fin Hao.

La chica iba a seguir con sus alegatos pero el joven suelta sus muñecas y toma su cabeza con firmeza.

-Pero qué…

La joven no alcanza a terminar su frase ya que los labios del joven se aferran firmemente a los suyos y con su cuerpo la aprisiona más contra la pared.

Anna abre los ojos sorprendida y trata de alejarlo inútilmente empujando con ambas manos en el pecho del joven.

Maldice el hacerlo entrenar tanto, realmente no compite contra su fuerza.

El sentir que la lengua del chico empieza a profanar su boca la chica cierra los ojos con fuerza y empieza a darle golpes en el pecho para tratar de alejarlo.

La chica sigue forcejeando y golpeando, pero el beso comienza a hacer reaccionar su cuerpo de una forma que ella no puede controlar. Después de un par de minutos los golpes empiezan a perder fuerza y lentamente empieza a fundirse en ese intenso beso.

El beso empieza a ser suave pero intenso. Cuando la chica deja de forcejear el joven suelta su cabeza y, colocando sus codos a ambos lados de su cabeza, la aprisiona cargando aun más su cuerpo sobre el de ella.

La joven castiga mentalmente a su cuerpo quien la desobedece por completo, su sangre empieza a arder, su corazón amenaza con salirse de su pecho, sus sentidos están completamente dormidos para cualquier otro evento que ocurra en la habitación, solo puede sentirlo a él, su cuerpo presionándose sobre el suyo, rozándose con las ropas que lentamente le parecen un obstáculo.

Se sorprende a si misma alzando sus brazos para rodear el cuello del muchacho intensificando el contacto. Siente como la respiración del chico también se intensifica a la par con la propia, como ese cuerpo comienza a calentarse llamándola para tenerla. Lo desea… de una manera que ella ni siquiera podía imaginarse. Desea pertenecerle, todo su ser en ese momento no puede concentrarse en nada más que en él.

Empieza a sentir en la parte baja de su vientre como empieza a formarse la erección del muchacho. No solo es ella quien se derrite por el deseo. Él la desea también. Lo ha reprimido todo este tiempo hasta que por fin no pudo controlarlo más. Empieza a sentir los quejidos en la respiración del joven, los siente deliciosos, tentándola cada vez más sin siquiera saberlo.

De pronto el chico toma los brazos de la chica que rodeaban su cuello mientras deja de aprisionarla con su cuerpo. Se libera con tanta facilidad que frustra un poco a la chica por no tener la fuerza suficiente para contenerlo.

El beso se rompe y ambos abren los ojos, brillantes de deseo, sus corazones latiendo a mil y su respiración tan agitada que son ligeros gemidos. Incluso con algo de sudor debido al intenso calor que ambos empezaban a sentir.

La joven nota la intensión del chico quien intenta detenerse, tratando de que su mente gobierne nuevamente para no perder el control.

No es eso lo que ella desea, ya a estas alturas lo único que le queda es continuar. Completamente gobernada por el deseo, la chica libera sus brazos de las manos del chico y lo abraza por la cintura haciéndose prisionera ella misma. Hace que el chico pierda el equilibrio volviendo a cargar su cuerpo sobre el de ella y apoyar sus codos contra la pared a ambos lados de la cabeza de la chica para no caer.

Hao no alcanza a reaccionar cuando ella renueva el beso introduciendo rápidamente su lengua en su boca. Tan deliciosamente irresistible que el razonamiento abandona completamente la habitación en ese instante. Solo es ella, solo puede concentrarse en ella.

Rápidamente el beso se intensifica, haciendo que ambos liberen quejidos con cada respiración. El chico siente como una de las firmes piernas de la muchacha sube hasta su cadera haciendo que ambos sexos se rocen, teniendo las ropas como único obstáculo. Siente cómo las caderas de la chica se mueven ligeramente intensificando el contacto en un delicioso vaivén e inconscientemente empieza a hacer lo mismo.

El beso es embriagante, el roce de sus cuerpos cada vez se hace más intenso, los quejidos comienzan a convertirse en deliciosos y cortos gemidos que hacen que el calor de sus cuerpos aumente con rapidez, el latir de sus corazones bombea una ardiente sangre a través sus cuerpos. No tiene nada más en sus mentes, solo deseo.

Es Anna quien aventura una de sus manos hasta la entrepierna del muchacho y torpemente empieza a intentar desabrochar el pantalón.

Sin dejar de aprisionarla, lo que se lo hace un poco más difícil, pero por fin consigue liberar el estorboso botón y desabrochar la cremallera y el pene erecto del chico sale cubierto por la ropa interior de la cual lo libera con rapidez. Al rodearlo con su mano la chica lo siente palpitante y firme, demostrando orgulloso la hombría del joven.

Es ella misma quien bajo su vestido negro hace a un lado la parte de abajo de las pantaletas y deja la cabeza del sexo en la entrada del propio que ya está completamente lubricado por la excitación.

El beso se corta al momento en que ambos sienten el principio de la penetración. Hao sujeta por bajo la rodilla la pierna de la joven en su cadera y ella le guía tomándolo nuevamente por la cintura mientras sus cuerpos empiezan a fusionarse. Puede sentir el temblor del cuerpo Anna, al igual que el suyo, ardiente, mira esos hermosos ojos negros brillando de pasión, la respiración agitada adornada con cortos quejidos al igual que la suya.

A la mitad de la penetración la joven lanza un corto grito y muerde su labio inferior y sus manos, en la espalda del muchacho bajo su remera, entierran sus uñas en la piel del joven tratando de controlar el placer.

El joven empieza un ligero vaivén haciendo que con cada envestida su miembro entre más en el cuerpo de la chica. Ella lleva sus manos al pecho del joven y se aferra al género de su remera. Tiembla de placer cuando finalmente siente que su miembro, en toda su extensión, entra y sale del cuerpo de la chica. Mira el rostro de la joven quien tiene sus ojos cerrados con fuerza y muerde su labio inferior tratando de contener los gemidos.

Ella entreabre los ojos y mira a su amante, sus ojos brillan de placer y su boca esta entreabierta tentadoramente. Atrae a ella al chico tirando de su remera pero el beso se rompe apenas empieza por el placer que empieza a sentir como deliciosas corrientes eléctricas que se liberan por todo su cuerpo. No puede controlar los gemidos.

De pronto el chico se detiene manteniendo su miembro completamente dentro del cuerpo de la chica y la vuelve a besar con mayor pasión que antes. Sin separar sus labios el chico renueva el vaivén un tanto más fuerte y firme. Y continua así por unos momentos.

El beso inevitablemente vuelve a romperse, los gemidos les impiden mantener sus bocas unidas. Hao recarga su rostro en la mano que aún mantiene en la muralla abrazando a su amante mientras la chica vuelve a colar sus manos por la cintura del chico hasta su espalda bajo su remera. Siente los embriagantes quejidos del chico en su oído lo cual la excita mucho más al saber que es ella quien le causa esas sensaciones. Vuelve a enterrar sus uñas rasguñando en su desesperación la firme piel de la espalda del muchacho.

Son tantas sensaciones, deliciosas sensaciones que apenas pueden concentrarse en mantenerse de pie.

El chico vuelve a detenerse de pronto, desconcertando un poco a la joven quien abre los ojos. Aleja su rostro para poder verla y besarla nuevamente, con desesperación. Mientras sus labios y sus lenguas danzan, el joven sale del cuerpo de la chica y la abraza contra él alejándola por fin de la fría pared, da un par de pasos, guiándola, hasta llegar cerca del futón donde se arrodilla para recostarla con delicadeza.

Recargado en sus rodillas a cada lado de las caderas de la chica se aleja para mirarla. Es hermosa, e incluso esa definición le parece pequeña para poder describirla.

Mientras la joven continua con su respiración agitada mirándolo con creciente impaciencia, Hao comienza a desvestirse quedando completamente desnudo frente a ella. La joven se sorprende a ella misma al notar cuanto le agrada poder verlo así, ese firme y formado pecho donde se marca su musculatura, ese ligero brillo bajo la luz de la luna debido a la capa de sudor, para ella no existe otro hombre en ese momento que no sea ese joven.

Tiembla cuando las manos del chico acarician sus piernas para encaminarse a sus caderas bajo su vestido hasta donde están las pantaletas y las retira con paciencia, como quien quita lentamente el envoltorio de aluminio de un exquisito chocolate. Ella siente una deliciosa impaciencia de que se apresure, quiere volver a sentirlo dentro de ella, sentir su fuerza, su firmeza y a su vez la calidez con que comienza a tomarla.

La chica se levanta un poco para permitirle al chico deshacerse del vestido que ya hace un par de minutos que le parece molesto.

Apenas termina, la chica se recuesta dejando caer sus manos un poco más arriba de la altura de sus hombros sobre el futón, permitiendo que el joven admire sin restricción alguna su desnudez.

Hao parece enloquecer. La mira por unos instantes antes de abrir las piernas de la chica y lentamente se va recostando entre éstas mientras sus manos la acarician desde las caderas. La blanca piel brilla, ese suave toque de humedad le parece exquisito, su mano aventurera acaricia por la cintura y el vientre de la chica observando asombrado cómo el cuerpo bajo él se eriza y retuerce de placer con cada toque. Apoya una de sus manos en el futón cuando llega al área de sus senos. Son firmes y redondos, no de gran tamaño, pero el suficiente para poder rodear uno con su juguetona mano y apretarlo con suavidad.

En ese momento pone finalmente su mano al otro costado de la chica para recargarse lentamente, comienza a besar uno de sus senos y luego a subir su boca paulatinamente por su pecho con suaves toques de sus labios y lengua hasta a alcanzar el cuello.

Ahí es cuando la chica vuelve a sentir el miembro del joven en la entrada a su cuerpo y empieza lentamente a hacerse espacio para penetrarla.

La chica rodea el cuello de Hao con sus brazos cuando él finalmente se acerca lo suficiente para besarla mientras comienza a entrar en ella, esta vez con más facilidad que antes, no toma casi tiempo que el miembro de Hao se introduzca por completo.

Espera unos instantes antes de empezar con un suave vaivén de sus caderas.

El contacto piel con piel es demasiado exquisito. Tan cálido y delicioso cuando, con cada movimiento, ambos cuerpos se acarician entre sí.

Hao se recarga en sus manos y se aleja lo suficiente para poder observar a la chica mientras empieza un vaivén un tanto más fuerte. La joven lleva sus manos al futón y se aferra a la ropa de cama, permitiendo que el chico la observe como sus senos se mueven al compás de sus embestidas.

El movimiento se vuelve constante por unos momentos, ambos disfrutando de la unión entre ellos sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos, Anna lleva una de sus manos y acaricia el rostro del muchacho quien la mira con esos ojos tan brillantes demostrando pasión y a su vez ternura hacia ella. No sabe en qué momento comenzaron a aflorar en ella esos sentimientos que por fin puede entregárselos; pero no le interesa saberlo, solo sabe que ahora los siente y que por fin los manifiesta de la mayor forma en la que se pueden demostrar.

Por su parte el muchacho le da cortos besos a la mano que se encuentra en su rostro mientras la mira, es hermosa, jamás imagino esa expresión dirigida hacia él, de gran lujuria y a la vez cariño. No se detiene a entender cómo es que se encuentran en esta situación, solo la disfruta.

Las embestidas empiezan a aumentar rápidamente de fuerza y a ser más seguidas. El rose del miembro del chico dentro del cuerpo de la joven es embriagante para ambos y ambos sienten cómo sus cuerpos responden al estímulo.

La chica siente corrientes eléctricas por todo su cuerpo y vuelve a tomar firmemente las ropas del futon con sus manos.

El chico abre los ojos sorprendido cuando escucha su nombre entre gemidos. Se queda viéndola, ella tiene los ojos cerrados con fuerza y su rostro girado hacia un costado. Repite su nombre una y otra vez. Esa voz le hace perder completamente la cordura y se entrega completamente a la pasión. También empieza a llamarla, la joven voltea y lo mira con una sonrisa mientras lleva sus manos al rostro del chico y lo guía hacia el suyo para volver a besarlo.

Cuando sus labios vuelven a unirse la joven vuelve a rodear el cuello del chico y aferra sus manos en su espalda, por su parte el joven también la abraza apoyándose en sus codos.

El beso se corta al momento en que las embestidas pierden completo control, son aceleradas y seguidas, haciendo que el miembro del chico entre y salga rápidamente del cuerpo de ella.

Ya los gemidos son incontrolables y comienzan a transformarse en cortos gritos. La chica llama a su amante mientras entierra nuevamente sus uñas en su espalda y rasguña a medida que el vaivén del joven la mueve.

Hao también la llama mientras mira cómo se retuerce de placer, siente como las paredes internas del sexo de Anna presionan con deliciosa fuerza su miembro, ella está a punto de rendirse al orgasmo, trata de aguantar lo más que puede para admirarla cuando esto llegue.

Por unos momentos más el chico continúa con sus embestidas observándola completamente fascinado, sus expresiones, su aroma, su voz son un espectáculo que lo enloquecen a cada segundo.

Finalmente llega, la chica se arquea, lanza su cabeza hacia atrás y se entrega completamente a la culmine del placer, en un fuerte gemido, temblando en todo su cuerpo Casi al mismo tiempo el joven se recarga en ella con fuerza abrazándola mientras él también se entrega al placer.

Anna siente como el miembro del joven palpita bombeando sus fluidos dentro de ella para mezclarse con los propios.

El chico se queda unos segundos recargado en ella, casi aplastándola tratando de recobrar el aliento. Ambos están jadeantes, sus cuerpos sudados y temblorosos.

Vuelve a recargarse en sus codos alejándose un poco para poder mirarla, tiene los ojos cerrados y la boca entreabierta. Los abre para mirarlo también y le sonríe por unos instantes antes de levantar un poco su cabeza para besarlo.

Esta vez es un beso demasiado suave y dulce, con tanta ternura por parte de ambos que no deja duda del sentimiento mutuo que acaban de compartir.

Sin dejar de besarla, el chico sale del cuerpo de su amante y se recuesta a su lado cubriéndose a ambos con las tapas.

Separan sus bocas y se vuelven a mirar, no necesitan decir nada, no quieren decir nada. El chico se recuesta de espaldas sin dejar de mirarla, mientras ella se acerca hasta recargarse en su pecho y juguetear con el cabello del chico.

Se quedan un par de minutos disfrutando del cuerpo desnudo del otro, la joven acaricia el firme pecho del chico mientras entrelaza sus dedos con el cabello castaño, por su parte el joven acaricia la rubia cabellera mirando hacia el techo.

El momento es demasiado hermoso e íntimo, por lo que ninguno desea hablar, pero la ligera risa de Hao hace que la joven se incorpore para mirarlo con extrañeza.

Se aleja un poco recargándose en su codo sin sacar su otra mano del pecho del joven.

El chico la mira a los ojos con una hermosa sonrisa.

-Ahora que estas dispuesta a escuchar… - aclara Hao como introducción haciendo que la joven sonriera. Se acomoda de costado cargando su peso en su codo para quedar mirándola de frente. En los ojos de ambos se deja ver un hermoso brillo, nuevo para los dos.

Alza la mano hasta acariciar el rostro de la joven y lo mire directamente a los ojos.

-Olvida lo que te dije esa vez… - evita mencionar a su hermano, no parece apropiado luego de todo lo que acaba de pasar.

La chica parpadea un par de veces.

-No puedo decirte el momento exacto… - continua mientras la joven tiene sus hermosos ojos fijos en los de él – Pero me enamoré de todo lo que pensé que le había robado…No podría….

El chico se sorprende cuando un tierno beso interrumpe su confesión. Anna no necesita escuchar más.

Para su sorpresa la joven lo empuja quedando boca arriba mientras las tapas quedan a un lado, dejándolos nuevamente desnudos. Ella se pone sobre él con gran habilidad sin dejar de besarlo.

Al separarse el chico nota las mejillas de la joven humedecidas.

-¿Anna? – Se preocupa.

-Cállate… - susurra la joven volviéndolo a besar.

Hao acaricia las mejillas de la joven cuando vuelve a alejarse, secando levemente la felicidad que la chica desborda por sus ojos.

-No necesitas decir nada más…

El chico abre los ojos un poco sorprendido, pero luego su mirada se calma y le sonríe atrayéndola esta vez con suavidad para volver a besarla.

Vuelven a fundirse en un nuevo beso que lentamente aumenta de intensidad. Hao abraza a la chica sobre el disfrutando el contacto de toda su piel con la propia. Por fin ambos han liberado lo que tenían reprimido por tanto tiempo. Aun no les es suficiente, con las amarras invisibles por fin desatadas no se detienen a pensar en nada más que no sea en ellos. Ellos son el centro del mundo ahora, por ese precioso momento, no existe nada ni nadie más.

* * *

><p><strong>FIC SIN TERMINAR<strong>


	8. Regreso

Regreso

* * *

><p>La mañana siguiente resulta ser bastante agradable, el joven castaño se despierta cuando el omnipotente sol cuela su luz por la ventana.<p>

Se sienta, algo adolorido, y restriega sus ojos bostezando. Ve a la chica junto a él quien duerme profundamente. La idea de lanzar unas pesas para despertarla se le pasa por la cabeza. Sonríe divertido al imaginarse la escena, pero desecha la idea.

La hermosa joven esta de costado cerca de él. Con una mano bajo la almohada y la otra cerca de su pecho desnudo.

El solo verla así le dan ganas de lanzarse sobre ella, pero opta por dejarla dormir.

Se levanta y se dirige al baño de la habitación, nada muy grande y se mira al espejo, se ríe un poco al ver su cabello todo revuelto a través del espejo. No es para menos, ambos jóvenes estaban desesperados la noche anterior.

Se da una ducha y se viste con un pantalón de buzo que estaba a mano. Dejando su torso desnudo y su cabello mojado que cae sobre la musculatura de su pecho y espalda.

Finalmente baja a la primera planta y empieza a preparar algo para desayunar.

Pasan un par de minutos hasta que siente la ducha del segundo piso, anunciando que su compañera ya se ha levantado.

Se encontraba terminando de preparar unas tostadas cuando la figura de la chica baja por la escaleta.

-Buenos días… - voltea el joven.

La joven se había puesto una remera de él que le cubre hasta los muslos y deja ver un hombro por la parte del cuello, tenía el cabello mojado que aun gotea. Jamás la había visto así. Es un cuadro bastante memorable.

-Buenos días… - responde la chica con una sonrisa torcida.

El joven vuelve a voltear para seguir con su tarea.

Anna abre los ojos al ver la firme espalda del muchacho. Aparte de lo apuesto que se ve, hay otro detalle que le llama la atención.

Se acerca hasta quedar justo atrás de él y pone una mano en su firme espalda.

Hao siente un ardor por lo que voltea rápidamente la cabeza - ¿Qué haces?

La chica se sonroja un poco pero lo mira divertida y vuelve a tocar la firme espalda.

Hao vuelve a sentir un fuerte ardor por lo que termina por voltear completamente. – ¡Me duele!

Anna se sonroja un poco más – Creo que deberías verte… - comenta.

Hao se queda mirándola extrañado, pero se encamina al baño del primer piso frente al espejo. Sujeta su cabello y voltea mirándose por sobre su hombro. Queda con los ojos abiertos por lo que ve. En toda la extensión de su espalda se aprecian marcas alargadas de color rojo es distintas direcciones, algunas con pequeñas costras en su camino, las que eran un poco más profundas.

Anna termina de ver las tostadas para que no se quemaran y se dispone a poner la mesa.

-¡No creí que fueras tan agresiva! – se oye la voz desde el baño.

La chica ríe ante el comentario mientras termina su tarea y mira al chico quien sale del baño.

-¿Alguna queja?

Sonríe al ver esa mirada traviesa, le encanta la nueva faceta que Anna le demuestra.

Tartamudea un poco algo avergonzado – La verdad no… rasgúñame cuanto quieras…

La chica vuelve a reír completamente sonrojada.

Se sientan a desayunar y hablan de asuntos sin mucha importancia, como lo hermoso que se ve el océano desde la ventana.

Apenas terminan la chica se dirige al fregadero y comienza a lavar los platos mientras Hao termina de levantar la mesa y se sienta en una de las sillas mirando a su esposa de lejos.

La joven continúa sin notar la mirada que la inspecciona de pies a cabeza.

Hao esta embelesado viendo a la hermosa sacerdotisa, descalza, solo vistiendo una de sus remeras y con ese hombro expuesto le da un toque sensual que nunca había visto, o quizás nunca había notado.

Se queda un par de minutos observándola detenidamente hasta que finalmente no se puede controlar más.

Mientras la chica ya secaba sus manos pues había terminado de lavar, él se pone de pie y se acerca por la espalda de la joven y la toma delicadamente por los hombros, acariciando la extinción hasta sus codos.

Siente un escalofrío cuando siente los labios del chico con cortos y lentos besos desde su hombro descubierto hasta su cuello y de vuelta. Su cuerpo empieza a reaccionar casi automáticamente al delicioso estimulo.

Empieza a acariciar el cuerpo de la chica por sobre la ropa, acariciando su cintura y vientre tan lentamente y firme que en la chica empieza a nacer una gran impaciencia.

Anna cierra los ojos para disfrutar de los delicados toques sin resistirse. Gira su cabeza por sobre el hombro y casi automáticamente sus labios son sellados por los del chico.

Se funden en un apasionado beso mientras el chico continua acariciando libremente el delicado cuerpo por sobre la remera.

Al aventurar una mano hasta los senos de la chica se da cuenta que sus pezones se encontraban ya erectos, sus estímulos están causando efecto.

Por deliciosos minutos las caricias continúan y el beso aumenta de intensidad. El chico aprieta y rodea con sus dedos los pezones de la chica mientras su otra mano continua dibujando su silueta llegando a la entrepierna de la chica.

Se asombra al descubrir que la chica no lleva ropa interior, sólo la remera la cubre. El saber ese detalle lo excita aún más y comienza a hurguetear en la entrepierna un poco humedecida de la joven.

Se deleita con los ligeros quejidos que la joven emite como respuesta a sus caricias. El beso se rompe y el chico vuelve a besar ese delgado cuello sin dejar de estimularla. Introduce uno de sus dedos en la cavidad sintiendo el calor del interior de la joven y vuelve a sacarlo repetidamente rosando a su vez ese punto de placer que hace que la blanca piel se erice.

La joven se recarga hacia atrás quedando en el firme pecho del chico y carga sus manos en la del joven que está en su entrepierna cuando las caricias en las paredes internas de su sexo se hacen aún más frecuentes y rápidas.

No puede controlar los gemidos y ligeros gritos, los cuales hacen su propio efecto en el cuerpo del chico.

La joven se siente cada vez más cerca del éxtasis pero el chico se detiene. Un evidente quejido de desaprobación emite la chica recuperando el aliento.

Anna voltea para mirar al chico quien tiene una sonrisa torcida, satisfecho por lo que ven sus ojos.

Ella levanta una ceja y lo empuja haciéndolo retroceder un par de pasos. Al perder el equilibrio el chico pierde esa sonrisa y cae sentado en la silla que estaba hace unos momentos. Cuando levanta la mirada queda sorprendido por la expresión de la chica mientras se acerca lentamente a él.

Apoya sus manos en las rodillas del joven. Al agacharse permite que Hao pueda ver sus senos que se asoman por el cuello de la remera mientras se acerca para besarlo nuevamente.

Mientras vuelven a fusionar sus labios, la chica comienza a acariciar el miembro del joven apresado en su buzo, causando que más de un quejido se le escapara mientras sus lenguas danzan sin interrupciones. El joven queda perdido en qué momento se convirtió en la presa indefensa. Pero está lejos de desagradarle.

Con gran facilidad la joven libera el pene del chico el cual se levanta ante ella completamente erguido y empieza a estimularlo rodeándolo con una de sus manos mientras empieza a sentarse con las piernas abiertas sobre el joven.

El beso se rompe ante los quejidos del chico a causa de las caricias de la chica, y se quedan mirando fijamente, con esos ojos llenos de pasión.

La joven vuelve a acercarse para besarlo y mordisquear el labio inferior de la boca de su amante.

El leve ardor en su boca le parece estúpidamente excitante y siente como su cordura se desvanece rápidamente.

Anna detiene sus caricias y acerca sus caderas hasta la del chico, permitiendo que su sexo se roce con el tronco del miembro de Hao. Comienza con un leve movimiento de caderas sin concretar una penetración, si no estimulando el miembro del chico con el propio.

Rodea el cuello del chico y vuelve a besarlo ya con desesperación.

Al pasar de unos instantes el chico rompe el beso ya en éxtasis total y besa el cuello de la joven quien siente cómo su intimidad ruega por ser profanada.

En un rápido movimiento, toma a Anna por sus glúteos levantándola con facilidad y la sienta en la mesa donde acaban de desayunar. Vuelve a besarla con desenfreno mientras se sitúa entre sus piernas. Penetrándola casi de inmediato.

La chica rompe el beso arqueándose hacia atrás quedando recargada en la mesa con sus codos, pero el chico vuelve a tomarla por la cintura levantándola y besándola nuevamente.

El movimiento de caderas es instantáneamente rápido y fuerte, apenas dándole tiempo a la joven de reponerse al placer de la primera embestida.

Las respiraciones jadeantes de ambos chicos es lo único que se oye en la habitación.

Las piernas de la chica se cruzan tras las caderas de Hao apresándolo. Siente cómo la culmine se acerca.

El beso vuelve a romperse y se quedan mirando directamente a los ojos llenos de lujuria.

La joven aprieta con fuerza las paredes de su sexo cuando un orgasmo recorre todo su cuerpo haciéndola temblar por completo.

Hao también se entrega al clímax drenando sus fluidos en el interior del cuerpo de la joven.

Sus respiraciones agitadas y jadeantes se dejan oír por unos instantes.

Vuelven a renovar un beso, con suavidad esta vez, la chica abrazándolo por el cuello y el por su cintura.

Prácticamente así pasan el resto de los días que están en esa cabaña. Casi no queda lugar de la casa en la que no disfruten de hacer el amor. Gracias al cielo las paredes no hablan, pues tendrían demasiado que contar.

De vez en cuando van de paseo a la playa o se recuestan juntos en la hamaca de la terraza para disfrutar de la vista que ofrecen los atardeceres. Pero basta con entrar a la casa para que las ropas rápidamente se vuelvan en un completo estorbo.

Es así como los días se diluyen como si fuesen horas para ambos.

Llegado el día, se despiden del espíritu mayordomo quien vuelve animadamente, con una gorra y una camisa con flores, poco antes de que ellos abandonen la casa.

El anciano al entrar se encuentra con una escena de guerra, se queda sorprendido y deja caer su pequeña maleta al suelo. Todo está fuera de lugar. Pero finalmente sonríe – ¡Al fin algo que hacer aquí! – se siente incluso agradecido de tener un motivo para su existencia.

El recorrido en tren y luego en auto hasta la casa Asakura se hacen demasiados cortos para ambos jóvenes. Aunque están ansiosos por volver a ver a su hijo.

Cuando llegan frente al gran portón apenas alcanzan a golpear cuando se abre de golpe y dos sombras salen rápidamente y empujan a Hao lejos. Horo y Len empiezan a torcerle los brazos y pies

-¡Eres un maldito! – Recrimina uno.

-¿¡Acaso sabes por lo que tuvimos que pasar!? – Aporta el otro.

Ambos chicos están ojerosos y con varias quemaduras en sus ropas.

Anna, que los siguió con la mirada, vuelve a mirar hacia la casa. Una parte de la techumbre se ha desprendido con notorias marcas de fuego. El hermoso jardín esta con varios manchones negros y uno que otro árbol ha perdido por completo su follaje verde reemplazándola con varios manchones negros. Deja ver claramente una épica batalla que tuvo lugar en el jardín.

La verdad ni siquiera se les paso por la cabeza que el espíritu de fuego se quedó "acompañando" al pequeño Yoh.

Los ancianos y Mikihisa toman un té en el comedor. Manta esta tirado a mitad del patio medio muerto. Opacho trata de animarlo dándole de beber agua.

Las chicas, Tamao y Pilika están con los pequeños Yoh y Keila jugando con las manos mientras el espíritu de fuego está en forma de Chibi jugando también con ellas.

Cuando Hao se acerca a la itako con los otros chicos tras de él se queda mirando la escena sorprendido. Luego mira a la chica encogiéndose de hombros – Bueno… al menos no mató a nadie…

Nuevamente Hao sale de escena siendo atacado por Horo y Len. – ¡Infeliz!

* * *

><p>El pequeño Yoh no se ha soltado del cuello de sus padres desde que los vio al fin. Comienza a llorar aferrándose firmemente. Hao y Anna acarician su espaldita terriblemente conmovidos y felices, también lo habían extrañado mucho.<p>

Pilika y Tamao se encargan de curar las heridas de los demás.

Hao mira algo sorprendido cómo si temible espíritu acompañante juega divertido con la pequeña Keila.

-Jamás lo había visto así…

-Gracias a ella no nos mató a todos. – Comenta Len – El espíritu de fuego dejó de obedecer al pequeño Yoh cuando notó que Keila lloraba. – Se queja cuando Pilika pasa a llevar su herida – Desde entonces que se pusieron a jugar los tres.

-Es bastante dócil y amable cuando esta así – comenta Horo atendido por Tamao – Comparado cuando mide 30 metros… claro.

-Para la próxima… - Len vuelve a ganar la atención del joven matrimonio – Evítanos el mal rato.

Hao sonríe avergonzado – Lo siento…

Después de unos instantes el pequeño Yoh se acerca a la hermosa pequeña y empieza a conversarle animadamente o a cantarle alguna canción. Keila ríe y balbucea fascinada con el pequeño.

Los presentes miran la hermosa escena completamente conmovidos.

Cuando llega la hora de dormir, Hao se recuesta agotadísimo, al igual que su esposa. Rodea la cintura de la chica abrazándola por la espalda y por fin, después de esos locos días en la cabaña, se dedican a solo dormir.

* * *

><p>La mañana siguiente unas pesadas pesas caen al suelo abruptamente. Sus ojos se abren de inmediato y se sienta en el futón con rapidez.<p>

Una risa adorna la habitación.

-¡No sabes hace cuanto quería hacer eso!

La chica queda mirando con sus ojos abiertos a su esposo de pie frente al futón. Le lanza una almohada justo en la cabeza.

-¡Eres un idiota!

Se levanta y empieza a perseguirlo por toda la casa con las pesas como armas.

-¡Ven aquí cobarde!

Hao solo corre por su vida esquivando hábilmente los ataques de la chica.

Los demás presentes en la casa miran la escena con una gota en sus frentes, pero continúan con sus actividades normales ya resignados.

* * *

><p><strong>FIC SIN TERMINAR<strong>


	9. Sorpresa y Felicidad

Sorpresa y Felicidad

* * *

><p>Todos los chicos se quedan para ayudar a reparar la casa.<p>

Mientras Hao y los demás chicos arreglan el techo, las chicas se encargan de entretener a los pequeños.

Hao se martilla un dedo, jamás había hecho ese tipo de cosas.

-Es más fácil destruir todo que repararlo ¿no? – Len lo mira divertido mientras el castaño se lame su dedo.

Manta termina de subir algunos materiales y mira a Hao. Se queda por un par de segundos viéndolo hasta que el joven castaño lo mira de vuelta.

-¿Qué?

El pequeño rubio se queda pensativo por unos segundos y luego comienza a hablar.

-¿Anna y tú...?

En otra parte de la casa se escuchan las tiernas risitas de los pequeños mientras juegas con sus madres y Tamao. De la nada se materializa el joven Manta que cae pesadamente cerca de ellas con un martillo medio incrustado en la cabeza.

Las chicas cubren a los pequeños y se echan un poco hacia atrás. Reconocen a Manta y luego miran a la techumbre donde esta Hao parado empuñando sus manos.

-¡Maldito enano entrometido!

Manta se incorpora y le lanza de vuelta el martillo que le llega en plena frente y cae hacia atrás.

-¡Eres un idiota exagerado!

* * *

><p>Nada nuevo en la casa Asakura, los chicos se ponen a discutir de vez en cuando y más de uno termina lastimado de mediana gravedad.<p>

Así se llevan por un par de meses hasta que finalmente terminan de arreglar la casa por completo.

Una hermosa tarde, todos van de camping a un parque cercano. Lyserg, Chocolove y Ryu se unieron hace un par de semanas al grupo, poco después llega Fausto y Eliza

Todos están animadamente conversando. Horo y Len, para variar, discuten por el ultimo onigiri, Fausto y Eliza juegan con la pequeña Keila, mientras Ryu, Chocolove y Manta hacen expresiones graciosas detrás de la pareja para hacer reír a la pequeña.

Hao y Lyserg juegan con el pequeño Yoh haciéndolo correr de un lado para el otro.

Tamao y Pilika se encargan de servir el té mientras Anna mira tiernamente a su pequeño jugar con su padre.

Hace mucho tiempo no se detenía a pensar en cómo fue que llegaron a estar así las cosas.

Recuerda su perdida, su gran tristeza, su miedo de quedar sola con un pequeño en camino. Sin embargo, esos pensamientos no llegan a su corazón.

Su corazón se encuentra pleno, feliz. No recuerda cómo fue que esos sentimientos nacieron por el joven castaño, sólo cuando logró darse cuenta que ya existían.

Por su mente recuerda el momento en que Hao trataba de ayudarla a cambiar pañales, se sonrojaba cuando tenía que amamantar al pequeño, esperaba impaciente su oportunidad de poder tomarlo entre sus brazos como si fuese un pequeño avión y disfrutar de sus risitas.

En un principio se culpaba por no poder imaginar a Yoh junto a su pequeño, a pesar de tener casi la misma apariencia, no podía ver a nadie más que a Hao compartiendo con su hijo.

Poco a poco se daba cuenta que su dolor disminuía, sus lágrimas cada vez corrían con menor amargura. No quería olvidar a su primer marido, su primer amor, pero inevitablemente esos recuerdos no llegaban a su pecho con la intensidad de antes.

El momento en que se dio cuenta que su corazón se aceleraba cuando estaba con Hao, llegaba a odiarlo, no podía aceptar que ese sujeto se apropiara tan fácilmente de ese tipo de sentimientos.

Bastó con que una noche, cuando el pequeño casi cumplía el año, la chica volteara para recargarse en un pecho conocido y su marido no se encontrase a su lado. Su pecho se llenó de soledad y angustia, por su mente pasó la idea de que se habría escapado al fin. Cuando salió de la habitación y lo ve boca abajo a mitad del pasillo, corre hacia él completamente angustiada y lo voltea, sólo para descubrir que había ido al baño y que estaba tan cansado que se quedó dormido a medio camino de vuelta.

Ese absurdo acontecimiento le dio un vuelco a todo pensamiento. Desde entonces aceptó que el recuerdo de Yoh ya no sería el mismo. Recuerda todo lo que alguna vez sintió por él… pero sólo como un recuerdo. Un hermoso y lejano recuerdo.

Sus pensamientos vuelven al presente cuando el pequeño corre hacia ella y la abraza con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Mami! ¡Yo gané!

Anna lo abraza de vuelta con una hermosa sonrisa, luego mira hacia Hao y Lyserg quienes están recostados en el pasto simulando agonizar.

-Es… demasiado fuerte… - Dice Hao entrecortadamente.

-No pudimos… hacer… nada… - Lyserg deja caer su mano en el pasto.

Todos miran la escena divertidos y comienzan a reír. Hace ya un tiempo que esas reuniones se han vuelto muy agradables. Todos juntos como antes recordando sus incontables aventuras.

-Papi… ¿Tú eras malo? – le cuestiona el pequeño cuando dentro de esas historias alguno recuerda cuando tuvieron que luchar contra Hao.

Todos quedan boquiabiertos viendo al pequeño y luego a Hao quien queda mudo por unos segundos.

-Ehh… - Hao lo mira con una sonrisa – Pues… más bien… diferente…

El pequeño Yoh se queda mirándolo esperando una respuesta mejor. Causando lentamente un incómodo silencio.

De pronto Horo con Chocolove se ponen de pie frente a todos.

Horo empieza a narrar mirando al pequeño:

-¡Tu padre era un Shaman muy temido por todos!

Todos los miran algo extrañados.

-Un solitario y oscuro personaje que deseaba un mundo perfecto de sólo Shamanes.

Chocolove empuña una rama hacia el cielo – Muajaja lo mataré a todo, Puee

Hao ríe al verse representado con ese extraño acento.

-Su acompañante – continua Horo - era su fiel compañero en sus travesuras.

Horo mira a Opacho quien se pone de pie y con otra rama se pone al lado de Chocolove con la misma pose

-¡Señor Hao! ¡Usted es el más fuerte!

Ryu y Manta se levantan para seguir con la historia y, tomando otras ramas tratan de atacarlo.

Horo prosigue – Era tan fuerte que y frío que muchos perdieron la vida por intentar enfrentarlo.

Ryu y Manta se tiran al suelo ante los ataques de rama de Chocolove.

Al pequeño Yoh le brillan sus ojos viendo la historia.

-No le importaba vida alguna hasta ver su mundo de Shamanes completo. Sin embargo… – Horo Hace una pausa dramática.

Len empuja a Lyserg y Horo le pone una flor en su cabello y un ramo de éstas en sus manos.

-Una hermosa princesa…

-¿¡Qué!? – Lyserg detiene la narración - ¿Por qué debo ser la princesa?

-Porque eres el más bonito… - le reclama Horo.

Todos ríen.

Lyserg lo mira con odio mientras todos los demás espectadores le piden que continúe.

-¡Bien! ¡Bien! – Lyserg lanza un suspiro y luego toma el ramo de flores frente a él y se acerca hasta quedar frente a Chocolove que está con los brazos cruzados.

-Bien… como decía - Horo aclara su garganta – Una hermosa princesa llamada Anna… - todos ríen ante el rostro de ojos brillantes que hace Lyserg – Termina por domar la enorme fuerza del Shaman.

-¡Tráeme chocolates y dulces mientras miro mis novelas! – Lyserg agudiza su voz.

Todos, incluso Horo y Chocolove, lanzan una fuerte carcajada.

Reponiéndose de la risa, Horo continúa – Le ayuda a entender que el mundo está bien como está – hace una pausa mientras Lyserg y Chocolove se toman de las manos – y ambos conocen en amor - Horo cierra los ojos y lleva sus manos a su pecho.

-¡Casémono hemoza donceia!

-¡Ohh! ¡Siii!

Comienzan a dar saltos de "felicidad" por el escenario.

-Y vivieron felices para siempre… - Horo termina su narración.

Todos los presentes empiezan a aplaudir y los actores hacen una reverencia.

El pequeño Yoh aplaude fascinado por la historia y mira a sus padres.

-¿Así fue, papi?

Hao, reponiéndose de la risa, lo mira con una sonrisa – Algo así…

Al pequeño se le llenan los ojos de un brillo orgulloso; su padre es el Shaman más fuerte de la tierra.

* * *

><p>Cuando vuelven a casa todos se sientan en la mesa y continúan hablando animadamente. Los pequeños, Keila e Yoh, duermen cómodamente en un rincón de la sala en un futón. Desde pequeños acostumbrados al bullicio, ninguno de los dos siquiera reacciona ante las risas y bromas de su gran familia.<p>

De pronto Fausto se pone de pie cuando su reloj marca la media noche.

-¡Ya es hora Chicos!

Hao se queda mirando extrañado cómo sus amigos, uno a uno comienzan a ponerse de pie. Más le extraña que Anna se alejara un poco con una sonrisa.

-¿Que sucede? – Parece asustarse.

De la nada Lyserg y Len le lanzan todo el contenido de un balde con agua dejándolo empapado hasta el alma y los demás hacen estallar conos de confeti.

-¡Feliz Cumpleaños! – Gritan todos alegremente.

Hao abre los ojos sorprendido. Ni siquiera se había acordado. Aun no se acostumbra a la celebración de ese día. Aunque debió haberse dado cuenta cuando de la nada la casa estaba repleta de gente nuevamente.

Recibe la toalla que le ofrece su esposa – Algún día me dará pulmonía con éstas celebraciones… Anna le dedica una hermosa sonrisa mientras lo ayuda a secarse un poco.

Las explosiones despiertan al pequeño Yoh quien se apresura a abrazar a su padre.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños papi! – poco le importa quedar empapado

Tamao y Pilika son las encargadas de traer un enorme pastel con velas encendidas.

Comienzan a cantar y Hao rodea la cintura de su esposa y con la otra mano rodea al pequeño. Cuando la canción termina, Anna, el pequeño Yoh y él soplan las velas haciendo que todos los demás alzaran los brazos celebrando.

Durante unos minutos más todos continúan animadamente conversando. Hao trata de secar su cabello con la toalla y se la deja colgada del cuello. Anna le arregla el cabello que había quedado todo revuelto.

De pronto un fuerte viento entra por las puertas corredizas desordenando algunas cosas y haciendo que todos callaran por unos instantes.

Cuando se detiene todos quedan viendo en silencio la por dónde provenía.

Poco a poco se empieza a sentir una fuerte energía

Los Shamanes se ponen de pie mirando atentos y con sus armas en sus manos y sus espíritus acompañantes cerca de ellos.

El pequeño Yoh abraza a su madre detrás de las piernas de Hao.

-¡Ay… que lindo! ¿No? – se escucha una voz desde afuera.

Todos abren los ojos sorprendidos, reconocen esa voz, todos la han escuchado alguna vez. Miran con los ojos cada vez más abiertos mientras una figura empieza a acercarse traslucida al marco de la puerta.

Al reconocerlo Hao olvida como respirar por unos momentos y luego mira al pequeño y a Anna quien también mira boquiabierta la puerta.

El sonido de las armas al caer al suelo de cada uno de los Shamanes atónitos se escucha por toda la habitación.

La figura termina de aparecer – Jijijijiji… - Lleva su mano a su cabeza – ¡Hola Chicos! Vine a darme una vuelta…

Un congelante silencio se empezaba a formar mientras todos tratan de recuperarse al shock, hasta que por fin todos se lanzan sobre la figura gritando al unísono

-¡YOOOOOH!

Todos saludan animadamente al recién llegado, varios de los chicos terminan en llanto al volver a ver a su antiguo amigo y comienzan a hacerle miles de preguntas

La figura algo transparente se acerca a Hao quien lo recibe con una sonrisa y lo abraza. – Pude escaparme por unos instantes del descanso eterno – explica – la energía de todos y en éste día en especial me terminaron por despertar…

-Ahora puedes decir que entre todos podemos levantar a los muertos – Comenta Horo entre sollozos.

Todos ríen.

Yoh se arrodilla para saludar a Anna quien lo mira con una sonrisa – Hola Yoh… - para su propia sorpresa su corazón no late con fuerza, pero siente una agradable calidez de volverlo a ver.

-Señora Anna, esta preciosa… - sonríe el espíritu.

El pequeño Yoh se asusta y corre hasta quedar detrás de las piernas de Hao.

Yoh lo sigue con la mirada. Hao se arrodilla para tomarlo en brazos mientras Yoh también se pone de pie.

-Hola pequeño… - sonríe el menor de los gemelos – Vine a conocerte al fin.

El pequeño se aferra con todas sus fuerzas al cuello de Hao y se esconde en él.

-Está muy grande – comenta el espíritu con una hermosa sonrisa.

Hao le sonríe de vuelta mientras trata de hacer que el pequeño volteara para saludar, cosa que no termina por conseguir.

Tímidamente el pequeño voltea solo para volver a aferrarse al cuello de Hao.

-Mira Yoh… - le dice Hao – Él es mi hermano menor… por lo tanto es tu tío…

El pequeño voltea al fin – ¿Mi tío?

Yoh afirma con la cabeza y alza su mano en forma de saludos – También me llamo Yoh…

El pequeño recibe la mano al fin y le termina por sonreír.

-Gusto en conocerte… - continúa el espíritu.

Acto seguido el pequeño vuelve a aferrarse al cuello de Hao.

La noche continúa alegremente, Yoh sentado con todos empezando a recordar todas sus aventuras. El pequeño Yoh vuelve a dormirse en el futón.

-¡Len está llorando! – Horo lo apunta abiertamente con el dedo.

-¡Todos están llorando idiota!

En efecto, todos tienen lágrimas en los ojos de gran dicha.

Horo se pone al lado de Len y lo toma por los hombros – Yo te consuelo cuñad… - Un golpe de Len hace que se callara

Todos ríen nuevamente pero a Yoh le llama la atención un detalle.

-¿Cuñado?...

Len le dedica una sonrisa torcida.

-¿¡Te casaste con Pilika!? – Yoh apunta a la aludida quien ya traía a Keila en sus brazos, se había despertado por la gran conmoción, mayor a la normal.

Yoh se le acerca, reconoce de inmediato el cabello negro y los inconfundibles ojos color cielo - ¿¡Y tuvieron una hija!? – Le toma las manitos y a pequeña sonríe – Es hermosa… - luego mira a Pilika – Menos mal que se parece a su madre…

La joven peliazul sonríe.

De pronto Len pasa de largo a través de Yoh tratando de golpearlo.

-Jijijijiji… - Ríe Yoh apuntándose a él mismo con sus manos – Sin cuerpo físico… ¿recuerdas? Puedo deshacerme a voluntad… ¡Es muy divertido!

Len se queda en el suelo y lo mira con cara de pocos amigos.

-Que bien… pronto serán tres pequeños jugando juntos – Comenta Yoh sonriente junto con su característica risita.

Todos los presentes quedan completamente mudos y detenidos en todas las acciones que hacían. Hao se queda con el vaso de refresco a medio tomar en la boca, Chocolove y Ryu se detienen con los bocadillos en la boca, Lyserg queda con su té en la mano. Así con toda actividad que estaba pasando en la sala.

-Ohh… no lo sabían…

Todos dirigen su mirada a Tamao, quien hace poco se había comprometido con Horo-Horo el cual comenzaba a hiperventilar esperando la respuesta.

Ella niega con la cabeza.

El camino de las miradas se detiene ahora en Pilika. Ahora es Len quien comienza a ponerse azul.

Ella también niega con la cabeza.

Cuando las miradas terminan por fin en Anna. Hao olvida de cómo respirar esperando la respuesta

La chica nota las miradas hacia ella, pero también niega con la cabeza.

Vuelven a mirar a Yoh confundidos, el solo sonríe ante la divertida mirada de todos.

-¿Por qué dices eso? – Pregunta al fin Hao.

Yoh lo mira sin dejar de sonreír y se dirige hacia él, se sienta a su lado y toma su mano por la muñeca. Todos miran atentos cada movimiento del espíritu.

-¡Oye! ¿¡Pero qué haces!? – Hao trata de soltarse mientras el espíritu guía su muñeca hacia su esposa. Anna también esta desconcertada.

-¡Suéltame! – Continua Hao forcejeando hasta que llega a tocar con su mano el vientre de la chica por sobre sus ropas e Yoh la sostiene firmemente por unos segundos – ¡Te dije que me solt….

Hao calla y abre los ojos atónito. Mira su mano en el vientre de la chica. Una diminuta presencia; muy ligera, casi impalpable, se reconoce aparte de la fuerte presencia espiritual de la itako.

Una vida que recién se está formando está creciendo en el interior de ella.

El joven sube su mirada hasta el rostro de la chica quien miraba su vientre y tapa su boca completamente impactada.

-¿An…Anna?

La chica mira a Hao con lagunas en los ojos.

-No… - tartamudea – No lo había notado… - Su respiración empieza a entrecortarse.

Yoh por fin libera a Hao y se queda mirando a la hermosa pareja con una sonrisa.

-¿QUEEEEEE? – todos los demás presentes lanzan un fuerte grito completamente atónitos.

Hao entretanto parece colapsar con la información, aun esta con los ojos abiertos mirando a su joven esposa, manteniendo la mano en su vientre.

-¿Hao? – se aventura a preguntar Yoh

El aludido mira a su hermano con movimientos estúpidamente lentos

-Felicidades – le dedica una sincera sonrisa, algo divertido de que él no sepa cómo reaccionar. – Podrías empezar con abrazarla… - le guía el espíritu.

Hao vuelve a mirar a su esposa quien lo mira aun asustada. Se da cuenta de ese detalle por lo que su mirada de sorpresa se transforma en una hermosa sonrisa.

-¿Tendremos un bebé?

La chica asiente con la cabeza sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

-¡Tendremos un bebé! – Hao por fin reacciona incorporándose un poco para quedar arrodillado abrazando a su esposa.

La chica libera unas lágrimas de alegría y le devuelve el abrazo

-¡TENDREMOS UN BEBÉ! – vuelve a gritar Hao con su corazón que amenaza con salir de su pecho.

Los demás alzan sus brazos compartiendo la alegría de la pareja.

Pasan un par de horas en que continúan las carcajadas y celebrando el acontecimiento.

Hao se aleja por unos instantes y se sienta en la rama de un árbol que hace tiempo se volvió el rincón en donde puede pensar.

Se queda observando la escena de la sala por varios minutos. Sonríe cuando observa a Yoh compartiendo con todos, se ven todos tan felices.

Su mente es un remolino de ideas que debe asimilar. Su pecho está lleno de dicha por la gran noticia y se queda viendo a lo lejos a la joven itako que está con el pequeño Yoh entre sus brazos profundamente dormido.

-Una hermosa vista ¿no?

Hao se sobresalta unos instantes cuando escucha esa frase tan de repente.

-¿Tienes que aparecer así?

La figura se encoge de hombros – Soy un espíritu…puedo hacer lo que me plazca.

Hay un silencio en que ambos gemelos se quedan mirando la escena de todos riendo animadamente.

-Todos se ven muy felices… - Comenta Yoh sonriendo y ganándose la atención de su hermano – Pensar que ya han pasado casi tres años…

Hao baja la mirada y vuelve a ver a la sala.

-Has hecho muy feliz a Anna… y ese pequeño te adora…

Hao vuelve a mirarlo

–Ni siquiera notó que me parezco "un poco" a ti…

El mayor le sonríe – No fue nada fácil… - mira a Anna nuevamente a lo lejos – Tiene un carácter un "poco" complicado…

Yoh se queda viendo a su hermano y sonríe al ver esa hermosa expresión que le dedica a la chica.

-Me alegro que te hayas enamorado de ella…

Hao vuelve a mirarlo sorprendido.

-Puedo seguir tranquilo en mi descanso eterno… y todo gracias a ti - Yoh se echa para atrás estirándose.

El mayor sonríe.

-Debes estar feliz con la noticia ¿No? – se aventura a decir Yoh después de un par de minutos.

Hao lanza un suspiro – Demasiado. No podría describirlo…

Hace una pausa y luego mira a su hermano – Aunque… - Yoh lo mira - que la noticia la diera el espíritu de mi hermano, ex esposo de ella…. Pues… resulta completamente fuera de lo "normal"…

Yoh ríe ante esa mirada.

-Oye… te casaste completamente inconsciente… - dice entre risas – No podrías definir tu vida como "normal" – hace gesto de comillas con sus manos

Hao lo mira por unos segundos. – Es… un buen punto…

Se quedan conversando un par de minutos. Hao contando la experiencia de cuando Anna estaba embarazada del pequeño Yoh, imaginándose nuevamente todo lo que tendrá que pasar hasta que el o la pequeña en el vientre de la chica llegue a nacer.

Yoh lo mira atentamente con una hermosa sonrisa. Está atento a cada detalle que se perdió el desde que dejó este mundo. Siente algo de nostalgia, pero está feliz de que todos hayan podido continuar con sus vidas juntos.

-Muchas gracias Hao…

Hao detiene sus relatos y lo mira atento.

-Sé que puedo seguir con mi descanso completamente tranquilo…

Hao sonríe – De haber sabido que sería tan feliz, yo mismo te habría matado… - dice sarcástico.

Yoh ríe para luego mirar nuevamente a la sala donde están todos. Observa a Anna, se siente muy feliz de que ella por fin haya recuperado esa hermosa sonrisa.

-Bien… - Yoh dice después de un momento, poniéndose de pie – hora de volver…

Hao se pone de pie también y le da un apretón de manos y luego un fuerte abrazo con una amplia sonrisa.

-Me gustó volver a verte…

-A mí también… jijijiji

La figura de Yoh comienza a deshacerse en pequeños fragmentos de brillo que se dispersan en el viento.

Hao se aleja para mirarlo una última vez.

-Despídeme de los demás. No soy bueno en las despedidas…

Hao tuerce una sonrisa y asiente con la cabeza. Sus ojos ya habían comenzado a brillar.

-Que sean muy felices. – dice finalmente la figura de Yoh antes de desaparecer por completo junto con su presencia.

Hao se queda mirando esos brillos que se dispersan y se alejan hacia el hermoso cielo estrellado, perdiéndose a lo lejos.

Una noche digna de recordar. Cada acontecimiento ha superado al anterior. Se mantiene en silencio mirando las estrellas, luego mira hacia la sala y ve que su esposa lo miraba desde abajo con el pequeño en brazos.

De un salto llega a su lado.

-¿Ya se fue?

El chico asiente con la cabeza y luego mira al cielo donde el espíritu se había desvanecido.

La joven sigue la mirada hacia el cielo.

-Fue agradable verlo de nuevo… - comenta el joven.

La chica sonríe y luego mira a Hao.

-¿Me ayudas a recostarlo?

Ambos se encaminan a la habitación del pequeño. Luego de arroparlo con las tapas, ambos se quedan observándolo por unos momentos.

Se ve tan indefenso y tranquilo. Se mueve un poco destapándose y Anna vuelve a arroparlo con calma.

El chico, de repente, vuelve a poner su mano en el vientre de la chica sorprendiéndola un poco. Siente nuevamente esa débil e indefensa energía proveniente de ahí y luego sonríe.

La chica carga si mano sobre la de él y se queda mirando su vientre.

-No lo había sentido antes… - confiesa la chica.

El chico, con la otra mano toma el rostro de la chica haciendo que lo mirara. Se acerca y la besa con tanta suavidad que ella solo se deja llevar.

Al separarse Hao carga su frente en la de ella y la mira directamente a los ojos. Sin necesidad de decir nada, sus ojos hablan por ambos en ese momento.

- Seguiremos juntos con todo esto…

La chica le sonríe y vuelve a unir sus labios con los de él.

Así es la vida ahora, así es como continuará. Han pasado por tantas cosas para por fin estar así. Pérdidas, peleas, decepciones, pero también alegrías, razones por las cuales seguir adelante. Luchando, esta vez, juntos como familia.

Después de todo… la vida continúa...

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>

Nota:

_Me explayé un poquito en este último jejeje…_

_Muchas gracias a todos los que han seguido esta historia y espero hayan disfrutado tanto como yo mientras la escribía._

_Un gran saludo y ojalá que su espera haya valido la pena._

_Un abrazo y un hasta pronto. _

_¡Hasta la siguiente historia!_


End file.
